


From Man to Slave Wife

by Chastity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chastity/pseuds/Chastity
Summary: In a nation where women are treated as slaves, to be mind-controlled and used by men, one young man discovers a method to turn other men into women, and uses it as you'd expect. Updating Sundays.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine a world where human sex wasn't determined by chromosomes, but by diet. In societies of food insecurity, the population would be primarily female, with the only males being the elites, who would split the women among themselves as a harem.

This society would largely follow the course of our own, save for some variations in ideas about gender, associating femininity with poverty, and far more social mobility for women. Agriculture would rise, but a time of true plenty for food would not exist for millennia later. The armies of the great equalizing revolutions, akin to the French or Russian, would be mass armies comprised significantly of women, and the new states would find themselves with a seemingly endless supply of manpower compared to their rivals, as their middle classes swelled with the ranks of young men ready for war.

But in time the balance would shift. In the ancestral environment, perhaps one in eight of these variant humans was male; in early agriculture, the ratio declined for a time, to one in sixteen; but with the development of modern, centralized states and bureaucracies, the ratio would begin to rise precipitously. The United States became primarily urban only in the 1910s, and for the South, it took until the 1950s. By our modern era, the most powerful and richest nations of the world would be primarily male. They would no doubt welcome and eagerly accept female immigrants from the world's impoverished nations, but that is a stopgap solution. Every nation wishes for wealth for itself, every parent wishes the best for their child, and in the fullness of time even these opportunities decline and vanish, the populations of this world's "third world" reaching male-female parity, immigration declining to nil.

In such a circumstance, civilization would teeter on the edge of a self-induced collapse. What solutions might be sought out, by these desperate governments? One solution they might try to offer up state welfare for female adults, but these would likely fail, just as Norway and Sweden continue to experience sub-maintenance birth rates despite spending enormous amounts of money on public child care services.

This brings us to the "modern" day of this strange world. The Great Decline, as the locals know it, is in full force. The population of this world has entered a precipitous decline, with the number of individuals below the age of forty less than half of what it was just a generation before. The nation of Ambrose, an island kingdom, was the first to attempt a radical solution to the problem: extreme, state-enforced sexism. More than half of the population's children are taken by the state to be raised in a fixed environment, their caloric intake carefully calibrated. When they reached the age of sex fixation, still female, well... they would be married off, to put it kindly.

Of course the children would be raised as best as the state could handle, but the implementers of this policy feared the possibility that these girls would one day rebel. Such events had occurred in various other societies throughout history that attempted similar strategies. But this society is not trapped in our modern day - it is one at least a century ahead of ours in terms of technology, even if it can see its doom rushing onwards.

Which brings us to the Lavesian collar, a simple device which is affixed to the neck of a female, thin rods breaking the skin to stimulate the spine. It is used to control and manipulate the minds of the captive female population, ensuring they remain docile. As they are raised and educated to accept their role in society, their minds are molded and stimulated to make absolutely certain that there is no deviation. By the time that they are finally married off, they are - at least in the eyes of their masters - the ideal young women, their husbands determined by a mix of background check and auction. By the time our story begins, laws have forbidden a male to have more than three "wives," to ensure social cohesion and drive down the prices.

One other fact is worth a note, now that we have explained this world's biology. As you may have supposed, it is possible for an individual to shift from one sex to another, from male to female or vice versa, though this rarely occurs. When specific hormones are available in specific quantities, the body naturally feminizes or masculinizes itself. The Lavesian collar prevents this process from occurring in females, but what of the adult male who wakes up one day, a girl?

He - or, we should rather say, she - is affixed with a Lavesian collar and sold by auction, just as any other girl, albeit generally for vastly lower prices given her lack of domestication. The collar will keep her from attacking her new owner, force her to physically obey commands, and over time with subtle prodding change and adjust her personality, behavior, and thoughts, in accordance with the will of her new owner.

Which brings us to our protagonist, a student named Kent attending an Ambrosian school, not so different from one of our own high schools, save the more advanced coursework and the lack of any female students. Sex fixation occurred for most of his class three years ago; the last holdout became male a year prior.

In his spare time, Kent has toyed and played with the mathematics and hormones involved in the "feminization" process, attempting to determine how to induce it. It is simply an interesting problem to him, at first. But as he begins to rapidly near the conclusion, he realizes the importance of the work he is doing, the enormous social implications if a sex change can be induced rather than naturally occurring. He hides what he knows, checks his numbers, and at last arrives at his ultimate conclusion. A simple pill, no more than two grams in weight, which if swallowed - or even drunk, as it dissolves - will induce a sex change.

Kent is not a popular student, being a somewhat meek and even "feminine" boy, something the extremely sexist Ambrosian society does not much like. At a meager 5'5" (165cm to our metric readers) and 121lbs (55kg), he looks "underdeveloped," despite eating plenty and having achieved sex fixation as a male (something he has been forced to prove to his fellow students on three separate occasions). A short mop of dark hair is ill-kept, its waves occasionally making him look girlish in the right light and angle.

His mind turns to how to use it, for of course he has already decided he will be using it. A part of him wishes desperately to teach them all a lesson, but he will have to confine himself to teaching only one of them a lesson, for the time being. He has more than enough money saved up to afford the bargain bin prices a so-called "late bloomer" will sell for, and a fully functional pill.

The only question is: who shall be his victim?

Kent's first target was what one probably would have guessed, given the list of everyone he knew at school and their relationship to him. Radley. An alpha male type personality, physically fit, boisterous, a figure of admiration and every masculine virtue that Ambrosian society admired. He easily bullied, mocked, and humiliated Kent on numerous occasions, forcing him to drop his trousers to show off his cock not once, but twice.

His downfall was sealed, however, when he decided to make Kent his gofer. The much smaller boy had to procure his lunchtime meals for him, from the machines in the cafeteria, leaving Radley to lounge about like some kind of king, with Kent as his personal slave. The boy, of course, took the opportunity. The sugary brown fluids, ever bubbling, of a single bottle of Savource soon consumed the small white pill. It dissolved quickly in the sweet mix, and it was utterly tasteless.

"Thanks for the drink, bitch," Radley said, a smug smile on his lips as his fingers simply tore the bottle from Kent's hands. He uncapped it and slammed it down, drinking it fiercely, and Kent strained not to smile as he watched, his fingers absently rubbing against one another, his breathing shallow. Radley popped the drink out of his mouth. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"A-ah, nothing," Kent said hurriedly, sitting down at his own seat, facing away. His heart pounded in his chest, his eyes wandering to every vaguely reflective surface, eventually settling on the clock face, where he could watch as Radley drank it down. He strained not to respond to the sudden victory he had achieved, the fierce pride burning in his heart. It wasn't as if he knew that it would work, after all. This was the first test.

After school ended, Radley strode up to Kent easily, still walking with a swagger of confidence. The pill's effects would only truly take place after a good night's sleep, though the faint flush to Radley's cheeks suggested that it was having an effect. Radley's friends - if one could call them that, as they were more his hangers-on and sycophants - followed him, though it was Radley who spoke. "Nice to see you, Kent," he said, with a smile. "Now," he stepped forward, pushing the smaller boy easily against the wall with one hand, Kent swallowing in fear of a beating soon to ensue. "I think you've probably sex swapped," he said, almost slurring the words as if he were drunk.

The other boys laughed at Radley's comment, a sharp array of giggles. Kent swallowed again, holding himself against the wall. "You, you said that before."

"Yeah, and I think it again. What? Are you really a girl? We're all boys here, nothing's going to happen," he teased. Radley was a fierce image of size, six foot one - one hundred eighty five centimeters, to those more accustomed to such measurements - which left him towering a full head over Kent. If he so wished, he could have simply perched his chin atop Kent's head, and would even have to bend over. Not to mention the difference in musculature, with Radley as a full-figured barrel of a man, and Kent a tiny waif.

Kent's hands reached for his pants. He'd get his revenge soon enough, he mentally assured himself. He had the money. He could do this. It was just one small humiliation. He started to unbutton the front, and Radley broke out laughing.

"God, you're such a little pussy," he said, with a smack on the other boy's shoulder. "Come on. We're in public you queer." He stepped back, then, smiling at his friends, who laughed at the cruel joke.

That night, Radley's body underwent the unique biological process of sex inversion, native to the people of this world. His breasts developed; his sex organs twisted and were reformed; stored up fat was rearranged and burned as necessary; even parts of his face gently rearranged, in his slumber.

In terror at his new condition, Radley of course tried to bind his newfound breasts, to hide his sudden change, but his mother caught him doing so, and immediately called the police. She was a loyal citizen of Ambrose, a believer in its strict sex roles. After all, all the women of the country are. It wouldn't do for them to be anything else.

At his own home, Kent's fingers refreshed the pages for the wife auctions, again and again, specifically searching in the category of 'late bloomers.' Across a nation of some twenty million, the total of such women available at any one time was measured in the dozens.

When Radley's name and face appeared, looking absolutely miserable, Kent's cock twitched. The new Radley was just as tall as ever, a towering figure. Although she'd softened, some of her muscles lost in the transition, she was still muscular and fit. The thick metal of her Lavesian collar was visible in the photographs, as was her bare, naked body, her pubic hair left untrimmed in her pelvis. Full breasts and delightful hips and thighs marked her newfound femininity, her hands clasped in front of her in the photographs, some taken in profile, some from the front.

Her expression was baleful, as if merely by staring sufficiently angrily at the camera, she might somehow reverse her condition. All it really did was ensure that Kent could purchase her for an even lower price than he had expected.

Radley was delivered to his home two days later, wearing a simple white smock, which covered her breasts and reached just down past her knees. The delivery handler helped sync Kent's account to Radley's collar, while she watched in silence - the handler had muted her already, so she could only scowl and twitch as her future was slowly set in stone right in front of her face. Kent would occasionally glance over and smirk at her, provoking furious clenching of the fist, but she couldn't strike him. Her collar simply wouldn't let her. Her anger built and built, but went nowhere.

"Follow me," Kent said, and Radley had no choice but to obey, walking behind him until they arrived in his room. The little twerp she'd been bullying and humiliating just a week ago was now her husband? She fumed and scowled down at him. If she could have, she would have gladly strangled him, but she couldn't.

Kent just eyed her up. She looked even better in person, to his eyes, every inch of skin a delight in the full three dimensions.

Kent had spent all of the previous couple nights - that he wasn't spending masturbating to the pictures of his new slave - reading and rereading the Lavesian collar's user manual. For the moment, since he hadn't had time to start adjusting Radley's personality now that she was his wife, his control was entirely physical. If he told her to do something, she had to do it, though she didn't have to like it, and probably wouldn't. He could cause her to experience intense physical pleasure from anything he felt like, but her mind would remain mostly sealed from his control.

Of course, the Lavesian collar could do so much more than just control the body. It simply required the target to sleep, and it worked bit by bit, placing new thoughts and ideas in its wearer's head, rearranging feelings and habits and beliefs according to the whims of the owner. He could change her emotional response to things; add or remove habits; and even change her normative beliefs, so that she would believe certain things ought to be the case, or ought to be done.

Thinking over what he could - what he would - do to her was making him insanely aroused, and Radley just stood in front of him, unable to escape or fight back or even speak. He smirked, pulling down his pants, letting his cock pop out, rock hard and huge, about the length of his forearm. Radley's eyes widened at the sight of his dick - she had only ever seen him flaccid, his cock the size of her thumb, and now he was fully erect.

"Kneel," he commanded, and she did so. The collar was the only thing forcing compliance for the moment, and he smirked down at her. "You always wanted to see my cock, Radley. Take a nice, long look," he commanded, and he gaze was inexorably drawn to it, her eyes unable to look anywhere else. His fingers gripped the base of his length, and he twisted it side to side, enjoying as she was forced to follow the movements, the response intoxicating.

He laughed at her, slapping her cheek with his cock, enjoying the scowl that formed on her brow, even though she couldn't look away from his dick. She didn't even try to dodge, too dumbfounded by her new condition. "I always knew you wanted my cock, and now you can't take your eyes off it," he said, one hand continuing to slap her face with it, smacking the tip against her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. She just shuddered at the touch, not in arousal, but in simple, naked, humiliation.

His other hand played with his phone, out of her line of sight. "You must have been meant to be a girl," he told her, as he quietly adjusted her physical arousal, a warmth blooming between her legs. It wasn't the same as mental arousal, but it certainly could disrupt her train of thought, make her wonder. "You were always obsessed with me changing, but it's you who's the one who wanted to be a girl, wasn't it?" He kept raising her arousal as he did, her thighs quivering gently. It was subtle - subtle enough he wouldn't have noticed, if he hadn't been the one forcing her to respond that way - but her cheeks burned with humiliation, her eyes still transfixed by his cock.

He could have her any way he wanted. She wouldn't _like_ it, but she would have to do whatever he pleased, and he could make sure she came. The sense of raw power made his cock twitch again, made her eyes bounce as it bobbed in front of her, and he let out another little laugh at the response.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, admiring his new slave. He patted her on the head, then gripped her by the hair, dragging her forward, making her wince at the pain and forcefulness of the movement. His cock again slapped at her face, but now it simply smeared along her cheek, and she flushed with color at the gentle arousal she'd been made to feel. He absently toyed with the phone for a couple moments, and her mouth fell open, her tongue lolling out. She still couldn't look away from his cock, so he enjoyed the horror on her face. "You're going to serve me like this until it's time for us to sleep," he told her, with a smirk.

He thumbed at his phone, even as he rubbed his dick against her pretty lips, stretched forcibly wide, unable to close her mouth. He unmuted her, letting her speak - but for the moment, she still couldn't, simply because he was forcing his cock into her mouth. Her tongue was flat and limp as he forced his way into her mouth, his cock slamming into the back of her throat, and he groaned in pleasure at the feeling. She gagged, tears forming in the corners of her eyes at his rough mistreatment of her mouth, but there was nothing she could do to stop him.

He played with her responses even as he kept jamming her down his cock, making her gag and sputter, her eyes rolling around in her head. Saliva came out of her mouth in copious amounts, and he made it so she'd physically enjoy the gagging sensations she was experience. The change was immediate, the faint whimper of pleasure she made the first real noise she'd made since they had met. He kept slamming her face against his cock, though, grinding her into his pelvis, enjoying the feeling of power.

"You have one hot body, Radley," he told her, as he used her like that, and she could only mumble vaguely in response, something angry. She couldn't even look up at him, her eyes still forcibly drawn to his cock. "I love your muscles. With the kind of endurance you've built up, you're going to serve me all night long," he explained, as he continued to throatfuck her, her eyes watering and growing pink, her body quivering.

Her hands fumbled at the bed, at his knees, at her own knees, but she couldn't push back, couldn't resist. Pleasure bloomed in her throat, again and again, each time that she was choked on his dick, and even if she knew it was induced, it wasn't as though she could stop it. She was wet, she had been since she'd been made to start staring at his cock, and that was probably because of the collar but it didn't matter, there was still no stopping it. Saliva rolled out past her lower lip, her eyelashes fluttering as she both tried to blink away the tears and keep herself from responding too seriously to the sensations in her mouth.

"I'm going to be changing you a lot," Kent told her, as his cock slammed against her throat. "You're going to learn to love serving me," he explained, noisily licking his lips. She couldn't look up to see him, she could only take the abuse, sputtering and whimpering vaguely in a mix of pleasure and pain, the entire situation something utterly unthinkable to her even a week ago.

 _I'll kill this bastard,_ she committed, even as he kept pounding away at her throat, forcing his way deeper inside, making it bulge. The Lavesian collar let him, the tightness not constraining her throat enough to keep it from allowing his entire length to grind into her constantly gagging, sputtering, impossibly pleasurable throat. He just groaned as he pressed her nose into his pubes, but she couldn't even look up to see his face, with her eyes still forced to attend to his cock.

"Mm, I like that fit body of yours," he told her. "You're going to stay in shape for me, aren't you?" He didn't even bother to use the phone, just forcibly twisting her head up and down on his dick while she kept gagging, choking on the cock, her sclera pink with the exertion, tears streaking down her cheeks, her thighs quivering. He'd set it so she wouldn't be able to orgasm until he had, leaving her intensely aroused but unable to find relief. "Those wide hips of yours will be great for childbirth, and trust me, I'll get you pregnant, over and over again, see those tits of yours get fat, watch those abs turn into a pregnant belly." He licked his lips, and she could only whimper again, her throat quivering around his dick, sending a wave of pleasure through her.

He pulled her off, letting his spit-slick cock shine in the open air. She couldn't take her eyes off it, but she could talk, and that's exactly what she did. "You, bastard," she sputtered. "I'll never, ever, like you, you little, loser, you're such a dweeb, you're not even a real man."

Kent just laughed at that, forcing his dick past her mouth once more, but this time stopping so that it was just past her lips. He used his phone to force her hand to come up, making her jerk him off like that, those powerful hands unable to do anything but stroke his length. "On the contrary, Radley, I'm the only real man in this room," he told her. "You're a woman now, you realize? That's all you'll ever be. Your days of independence, of making your own decisions, are over, and that will never change."

He groaned and closed his eyes, then simply ejaculated into her mouth, splattering cum against her palate and tongue. The Lavesian collar let her orgasm, and that's exactly what she did, twitching and bucking her hips as she came, a whimper escaping her throat as hot semen splattered against the inside of her mouth. It had to be the collar. It had to be. She repeated that thought to herself. She hated this little twerp, he was just a dweeb who looked like a child, he was smaller than her, he was nothing to her. She wasn't coming from a blowjob.

Once he'd finished ejaculating, he popped her off his dick, forcing her to open her mouth with the app. His cum had pooled on her tongue, the pink stained white with his seed, and she looked absolutely miserable - but she was still locked on his cock, unable to look anywhere else. He finally released her, laughing as he saw her eyes finally turn up to him, a pitiful, pleading look on her face. "Swallow," he commanded, and she promptly did so.

He dragged her into bed with him, then, forcing her to suck him off on her hands and knees. He toyed with the phone as she worked, as she sucked him off for what felt like hours, as he came in her mouth and throat again and again. She gagged and sputtered, and every time he gave her the least bit of control, she immediately stopped doing anything, so he rarely did so, preferring to keep up the cocksucking as he considered exactly what to do to her that night.

He placed his first command before finally falling asleep, leaving Radley in between his legs on the bed, her cheek nuzzled against his bare thigh, making her unable to speak again so she wouldn't rouse him during the night.

He'd had days to think it over. Would he make her lust for his naked body, or his cock? Perhaps he'd make her heart go aflutter whenever he established dominance? Maybe he would just make her think that she _should_ obey him? Or maybe she would suddenly find that her mouth habitually wrapped itself around his cock whenever he presented it to her, an absent-minded tic like tapping one's fingers against the desk? So many possibilities had been considered, before he finally settled on one...

He decided to play with her anger and hate. It was fun, after all, to enjoy the way she impotently raged up at him, and he didn't want to remove that entirely. Whenever she felt intense anger, hatred, or loathing directed at him, she'd experience intense mental arousal, also directed at him. Her very hatred would drive her to desperation to get fucked. He chuckled at the thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Come the next morning, Kent was the one who woke up first, Radley still resting in between his thighs, her eyes closed, her soft breaths teasing the bare skin of his legs, balls, and cock. She looked peaceful, serene... but Kent would be correcting that, soon enough.

Kent reached for his phone again, forcing her mouth to stretch wide. Her tongue fell out, not by any voluntary action of her mind, but simply due to his control over her body thanks to the Lavesian collar. He gently shifted his own position, so his cock pressed against her lips as she rested, some of her saliva dribbling out as drool in the process of the movement, but that just made it all the more erotic. He started to slip his dick into her wide-open mouth, enjoying his new wife's lips and tongue, before he hit the back of her throat.

She sputtered, eyes widening at the sudden intrusion, but she couldn't resist him, his hand on the back of her head, his cock in her mouth. She looked up at him, a fierce glare in her eyes - and it was then followed by a sudden heat to her cheeks, making Kent's dick twitch in her mouth. "I thought you should get used to morning blowjobs," he told her, as he rubbed his dick all over the inside of her mouth, enjoying her half-confused scowl. The mix of hate and arousal was intensely erotic.

He simply leaned back and enjoyed as he forced her against his dick, slamming her down, making her gag and sputter as her body tried and failed to let his cock in. She whimpered softly around his dick, sending waves of pleasure through it, and he could see her squirming, her fingers clenching and unclenching. If she could have, she would have started beating him, not stopped until he was a bloody pulp, and with their comparative sizes, that would have been easy for her.

Instead, though, she could only choke on his cock, her quivering body forced to accept his length as it slowly forced its way into her throat, her mouth finally slipping down to envelop him entirely. "Enjoy that," he told her, as he ground her against his pelvis. "Get used to that shape, that feeling. It's going to be your new favorite thing, soon enough." He laughed at her expression, the way she stared up at him with hate in her eyes and warmth on her cheeks, her thighs clenching and unclenching in absent pleasure.

He stroked her cheek softly, then reached for his phone again. A couple quick clicks, and her tongue began to swish about in her mouth, rolling against his cock, her body forced to pleasure him. So many programs had been written for the Lavesian collar, a thousand different specifications of precisely how to perform a blowjob, and for the moment, Kent just enjoyed the first that he had found, the feeling of her tongue running all along his dick, cleaning and licking at sweat and every inch.

"Get used to the taste, too," he told her, with a smirk. "I think I'll be using your mouth to wash it off for the forseeable future. Why bother with a shower when there's that attentive little tongue of yours." Another flash of hate, and arousal with it, the look on her face suggesting she suspected what he had done to her, but there really was no way around it. The more she hated him, the more aroused she'd get, a fun little feedback loop he'd be enjoying as he broke her in like this. "Oh, there's no need to look at me like that. You don't have to hide those fag feelings of yours. We both know you always wanted to pleasure my cock, that's why you kept insisting on looking at it, isn't it?"

She scowled, and he finally peeled her up off his dick, letting her suck in breaths as she gasped and twitched and heaved. "You, fuck, you're the queer, you probably, jah, jacked off to me, even when I was-"

She was cut off by him slamming her back down his dick, grinding her throat against his cock as she held him halfway inside, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You won't be allowed to masturbate for the time being," he told her, with a smile. "All the time I'm at school... maybe I'll play with your arousal from there. Your sensitivity. I could make it feel like my cock was inside you, rubbing deep within your cunt. But... I think I'll save that kind of fun for when you've got my cock in your mouth, serving me with those pretty lips of yours, apologizing in the best way you know how."

He just laughed at her hateful scowl. In her mind, she was envisioning biting his dick off, his scream as she started strangling him, and for some reason that just made her brain keep turning to getting fucked, to feeling his cock inside her, a warmth spreading between her thighs in tingly glee. She hated him so much, kept trying to refocus on that hatred, but all it did was make her cheeks warmer, her cunt wetter. She imagined him fucking her from behind, as she screamed and insulted him, and her whole body quivered, her tits jiggling inside her simple white dress.

At that, Kent reached down for her tit, squeezing it through the flesh of her top, even as he kept grinding her mouth against his dick, as he kept choking and gagging her on his cock. She whimpered at the feeling, his hand so hot, so pleasing, her eyes rolling around senselessly. He must have adjusted her response some how, but that didn't change the reality, didn't make it any easier for her. Pain and pleasure mixed together, one flowing into the other in a way that left her a confused wreck, and she came, then, hips bucking wildly, her moan carrying into his dick, humiliating blooming on her face.

He laughed at that, the sight of her responding that way absolutely arousing. He gripped her hair and yanked her up, stroking himself off as she kept quivering. The first splatter of cum hit her cheek, and her eyes closed to try to protect them, as sticky white seed coated her face, dripping across her cheeks, running down her chin. Some even stained the Lavesian collar, though of course there was no danger to any of its mechanisms from the ejaculate.

Kent and Radley both panted in the afterglow, Kent pressing his tongue against his cheek as he considered his former bully, now reduced to this, a quivering mess from getting her face roughly abused by his cock.

Part of him wanted to get ready for school, since he didn't want to get in trouble. Part of him wanted to call in sick. Other parts made other suggestions for what to do with Radley in the meantime...

"I need to get ready for school," he told her, tapping a quick button to make Radley just sit in bed, waiting for his next command, while he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

His thoughts turned to his new wife. To an Ambrosian man, of course, this kind of treatment was unusual. Most women they'd marry would never dream to so much as complain about any order, and cruelty utterly unnecessary. The entire point of abuse (for the most part) is to produce compliance in the victim - the Lavesian collar enforced compliance, not just in body, but in mind as well. If one's wife had an unpleasant habit, just inserting the command and waiting one night would handle it. There was no need to go about mistreating her for it.

Of course, that applied to ordinary women, raised in the state's care. For a girl like Radley, producing compliance would take time, and Kent was enjoying punishing her, not just for her noncompliance now, but for all her bullying in the past. Perhaps having his first sexual experience with an individual one hated was turning him into a sadist, or perhaps he was simply that way all along. He didn't really care. He was enjoying himself, the visceral youthful thrill of power and sex just as real for boys in Ambrose as they were for them in our own world.

When he emerged from the shower, hair still wet, a fresh set of clothes on, he laughed as he saw Radley still on the bed. He'd forgotten that his command still applied. She scowled on him, her lips turning into a snarl. "You think this is funny?"

He just pulled out his phone. "I do," he told her, with a smirk. "I think that while I'm in class today, you're going to be working out. I wouldn't want to ruin your figure by letting you get lazy. You should thank me," he added, as he tapped a few last commands. "Oh," he added, as he stepped over to the door, "and you'll find that you aren't able to clean your face off while I'm gone." He laughed at her expression, the way her cheeks burned with humiliation while her cum-smeared face mixed hate and arousal both.

School was the same as it ever was, of course. No one really knew the specifics of what had happened to Radley, but they didn't much care, either. Ambrose taught its people that women had a place in the world, and if Radley was a girl, now, well - she no doubt had found her place in the world, wherever that was. She'd probably discover her happiness with some nice man on a distant farm. The specifics, the visceral reality, those didn't even seem like a subject worth speculation.

A handful of people absently snickered and insulted Kent, as ever, but with his new wife waiting for him at home, their barbs rolled off him like water off a baby duck's back. Radley was always the most physical of his bullies, and now she was doing push-ups with his cum smeared all over her face. During classes, he'd occasionally switch up her exercise routine, the Lavesian collar meaning that she'd keep exercising to the point of exhaustion. Perhaps even until she passed out? He gave her a few breaks here and there, monitoring her health just in case.

When he got back home, he found Radley in his bed room, coated in sweat, her white smock sticking to her skin here and there. Her face was smeared with cum, and she breathed heavily, cheeks warm. She didn't even notice his presence at first, having laid down on the bed, body limp and spread wide, after the last set of exercises had completed and the collar gave her a break. Her large breasts rose and fell.

Kent just chuckled as he got up on the bed in between her thighs. She tried to snap her legs together, but the movement was flaccid, and one touch of his hands against her bare, muscular, sweat-slick thighs arrested the movement, the Lavesian collar doing its job of keeping her physically compliant. A faint whimper escaped her throat, her face still a mess from the morning's exertions, only made worse by all the exercise she'd been doing the past few hours. His hands slipped up to her panties, peeling them down, leaving her half-naked, an oddly chaste white pair.

He'd have to buy her more clothes, he absently thought, and that made his mind swirl with thoughts of what sort of clothing to make her wear. It also made his cock press against his pants, so those were soon shrugged off, his cock teasing at her pussy. "We're about to lose our virginities," he told her, as he rubbed his dick at her tight, virginal, pink pussy.

"Bas... tard..." she managed to breathe out, as his dick slowly began to penetrate her.

"Hm? What was that?" He asked her, with a smirk, gripping the base of her smock and pulling it the rest of the way off, leaving her naked before him, her bare breasts following the flow of gravity against her body. He rubbed his cock against her wet sex, his hand absently playing with the controls to her collar as he did so. He spiked the sensitivity on her cunt, but made her unable to come without full penetration - and then he started to pull out, rubbing his dick against her wet slit and clit, enjoying the sight of her like this, her shivering body, her hard nipples, her cum-coated face.

"I say, said," she panted, her body shaking beneath him, her tits bouncing. "I called, called you, a bastard," she proclaimed, anger and arousal mixed together in her face. She knew he'd done something new to her, because her pussy was on fire from his cock rubbing against it. She squirmed, trying to bring herself off a bit, not willing to do what he obviously wanted and beg, but it didn't work. She got completely distracted by trying to bring herself off with his cock, her powerful thighs gripping at his hips, rubbing and grinding her own cunt against his dick, but it accomplished nothing, and he just laughed down at her. A flash of anger, humiliation, and that familiar arousal ran through her body, a tingle of pleasure in her cunt as his dick rubbed against her clit.

"Just beg," he told her, squeezing her ass cheeks like she was his property. "If you beg, then I'll fuck you, and you'll be able to come." She mewled pitifully, her body writhing and grinding against his, but finally gave up, collapsing back against the bed.

"P... please," she said, her voice pitifully soft, her pride beaten down a lot by that single word.

Kent didn't need further suggestions. He gripped her waist and slammed into her, his cock filling her up in a single, rough heartbeat, making her gurgle in pleasure, her eyes rolling up as she came, hard, her cunt squeezing his dick, milking it pleasantly. He gripped her thighs, twisting and turning them upwards, pressing her into a pretzel until her knees pushed against her fat tits. He then hooked his shoulders in under the legs. She was so much physically stronger than him, so much heavier, but with the Lavesian collar, none of that mattered - he could manhandle her however he liked, and she had no choice but to accept it as he pounded her cunt like that.

"You are one hot bitch," he breathed out, as he fucked her. "So damn sexy as a woman. It feels great to just put you in your place, you know?" He wiped at his mouth, clearing away some of the drool he was building up, and absently palmed his phone, teasing the button to force her to orgasm outside her line of sight. "I can't wait to knock you up," he told her, and then promptly made her cum, her cunt wrapping around his dick, grinding at him, her back arching, her tits pressing up against her legs as her eyes rolled around in her head. "Oh, looks like you want that too. Aren't you glad? You can take my big, fat cock, the one you were always obsessed with, without having to worry about people calling you a queer. Isn't this what you wanted?"

She shook her head rapidly, the only tiny amount of defiance she was allowed in these conditions, and he just chuckled at that, flipping her body around so she was on her hands and knees, her muscular ass presented to him in the air, his cock continuing to saw in and out even as he forced her into that position. He leaned forward over her, his hands gripping and squeezing her tits, his lips kissing at her bare, sweat-coated back with faux-love as he pounded away. "You belong to me now," he told her, his voice a hoarse whisper as he jackhammered her. "You're my wife. People at school aren't even wondering what happened to you."

"Y-you're lying," she panted, and he just smacked her ass, a sharp swat that sent a bizarre set of emotions through her - first the pain, then the anger, then the arousal, each following the other in a confusing blend. "I- Those are, my friends," she breathed out, balanced on her elbows as she got jackhammered by the little bastard.

"I'm not. All your 'friends' just thought you were cool, they don't care now that you're gone, and a woman. For all they know, you're getting fucked by the prince, and they couldn't care less to investigate." His fingers clawed at her tits, squeezing the plentiful flesh between his fingers, his grunting getting more intense as he neared an orgasm. "You're my wife now, you should forget about all that stuff, anyway," he added, with a little smirk. "You should focus on learning to love me, and appreciate my cock more." His dick twitched inside her as she saw the scowl-and-arousal that came automatically. "I'm definitely, definitely, going to come inside you, and knock you up," he told her, and his finger tapped the key button on his phone.

Immediately, she came again, an intense and powerful orgasm, her cunt writhing and wrapping around his dick, squeezing and working it like a machine, all those muscles serving to intensify his own pleasure. He bottomed out inside her and found release with a groan. "Yeah, you want it too, don't you? Your body's making it happen," he breathed out, closing his eyes and just focusing on the soft feeling of his cum splattering deep within her. Turning his bully into his broodmare and wife, it was a hell of a thing, making him feel like he was the king of the world, his tongue licking his lips as he stared down at her nude form, the only thing she was wearing being the Lavesian collar.

She just shuddered in the afterglow, silent and mute, humiliation on her features.

He rolled her around onto her back again, his cock inside her, resting his head on her fat tits for a moment... then a sinister thought came to mind, and he spoke. "Carry me into the shower," he commanded. "And don't let my cock fall out."

Her mind didn't want to obey, but the Lavesian collar enforced compliance, her hands gripping Kent by the thighs, hefting him up against her as she started to waddle into the shower, his cock pumping inside her again and again with each step. His lips wrapped around her nipple, biting and teasing the hard nub, and she could only bite her lower lip in response to the sensation, his hands gripping her shoulders as he gnawed on her tit like that, then sucked on it, as if a baby trying to get milk.

There was nothing she could do but carry him into the shower, though, his dick rubbing deep inside her, her breath somewhat erratic as a consequence. She simply collapsed in the stall immediately, and he reached over, turning on the water, its warmth instantly cascading over the pair of them, finally clearing away the cum she'd been forced to wear all day.

His hands, now, started to gently run along her body, soft, almost sensual. Caresses, cuddles, his lips kissing at bare flesh, the warm water, combined with her exhaustion, making her just lie back against the stall wall and close her eyes. She couldn't see the smirk that played across his features, as his hands wandered along her body, squeezing, cupping, and caressing every inch of bare skin, his tongue pressing against his cheek as he did his best to make her enjoy herself.

Once she seemed suitably calmed down, he leaned up to her ear, whispering in it softly. "You're my wife now, Radley," he told her. "You should start acting like it. Call me husband," he commanded. She sighed but nodded, unable to resist or argue, and of all the things he'd done to her so far, it was relatively mild. "Radley..." He licked his lips at that name. "That isn't really an appropriate name for a girl, is it? Let's call you... Hmm." He hummed as he thought it over. "Radley, Radline..." He smiled. "Adeline. That's your name from now on. You can forget Radley - no one will ever be calling you that again."

She just let out a pitiful noise. What would be the point of arguing? He was the only person she'd interacted with since she'd been married off to him - no one else even knew her real name, he could tell them anything.

"Once you become a good girl and wife, you'll be much happier," he told her, his voice soothing, his cock twitching in her cunt. His fingers caressed her cheek as the water kept running over them. "If you act appropriately when I'm home, cleaning, keeping yourself looking good, learning to cook... you'll be much happier," he repeated. Her pitiful response, the way her pride didn't let her give in just yet, made his cock throb inside her again.

Kent grasped her head and pulled it against him, his tongue invading her mouth forcefully, letting saliva drip out of his mouth into hers. She could only limply take it, as he squeezed and caressed her body. He broke off the kiss, licking her cheek, enjoying the raw domination of it all, the way she squirmed under him. He owned her, and she understood it, deep into her bones, and it made him incredibly aroused.

He nibbled, for one last moment, on her earlobe, before starting to whisper in it. "I want you to imagine your life from now on, Adeline," he told her. "We'll be doing all kinds of fun things. Maybe you'll wear a cute maid outfit and serve your husband. Or nothing an apron, and cook dinner for me while I paw at your body. Or maybe you'll be naked on your knees when I get back from school? Since you're my wife, all that kind of thing is your job, now," he told her, licking her cheek again, finding his lips against hers once more, practically drooling into her mouth as he did so. His cock throbbed inside her muscular cunt. He pulled back, letting out a small laugh. "On the upside, you don't have to worry about grades any more, Adeline."

She gave him a scowl, then the familiar wave of arousal ran through her, the attraction to the idea of being fucked by the boy she so very much hated in that moment.

"Don't worry, Adeline," he said, finally withdrawing his cock from her, making her swallow at the sudden feeling of emptiness, though she didn't let on that it felt oddly strange to not have his cock in her at that moment. "It's not completely one-sided. I'll look after you, as well. You're my wife now, after all."

In the Ambrose of that age, that sentence would be parsed more like "you're my property now," or "you're my pet now," than what it might in a society more like the reader's, as an expression of affection or love. His hands caressed her body, shifting it this way and that, getting the heavy weight of it in the water of the shower as she sat there, like a dead fish, exhausted from the day's exercise, while he cleaned away the accrued sweat, even going so far as to wash her hair. He dried her off when they were done, and took her back to his bedroom.

Then he settled into the seat at his desk, making her kneel beside him, and cracked open his browser. "I'm going to be helping you pick out a new wardrobe. We're going to be buying some cute, sexy, feminine outfits for you," he explained, as he started to browse. "You're a girl now, so even if I'm letting you be buff, you need to act and _dress_ the part."

Unfortunately - whether for Adeline, or for Kent - the Lavesian collar can't compel complex behavior, or decision making. So while he offered up various dresses to her to consider, she just refused to pick any. He could have forced her to pick some, but of course then he'd just be making the decision for her anyway. He decided to take her measurements for the moment, buy a couple particularly sexy black dresses and a few pairs of crotchless panties, and leave building a real wardrobe for later, once she was better behaved.

He was left with the decision of whether to punish her for disobedience. He could just rely on the Lavesian collar to keep rewriting her personality into something more compliant, but he was certainly finding he enjoyed punishing and humiliating her in numerous ways. Or perhaps he could warp her personality even further, as part of her punishment?

He decided the first thing to do was to toy with her sensitivities and body. He adjusted the commands so that it was only vaginal masturbation that was prevented, and set in place a program that would gradually heighten anal sexual sensitivity by a percentage point or two each hour.

"What are you doing?" She asked, knowing that messing about on his phone was probably not a good sign for her, but nothing tangible having happened to her yet.

"Oh? I'm looking up wife courses. You're not the only late bloomer in the world, so I was thinking of sending you off to one," he lied, as he finished off the command. "If you're not willing to be a proper domesticated wife, why should I teach you?"

"Go ahead then," she said, shrugging and looking away from him, her pride surging for the moment at the suggestion, not willing to yield to it at all.

He hummed at that, pretending to consider something on his phone. "Well, they're a bit pricy, I guess I should try a little harder before giving up." He put down the phone. "What's your dirtiest fetish?"

"Like I'd tell you that, you little queer," Adeline responded. She couldn't rise from her position kneeling by his side, but she could at least verbally fight back against him, for the moment.

"Come on," he said, with a little smirk. "What's the problem? It isn't like it matters any more. You'll never be getting your cock back, with that collar in place, and you know I could do all kinds of horrible things to you even without rewriting a single bit of your brain. I'm not really into torture, though, so just tell me."

She bit her lips at that, glancing his way, squinting. He was right, though, it wasn't like it mattered. Hell, if he tried to humiliate her with it somehow - telling her old friends, for example - that would just make it more likely somebody she knew could do something. If Carmyne bought her off him somehow, for example, she was sure he'd be a better husband. "...fine," she said, in a quiet voice. "It was body writing. You know. Writing lewd stuff on the girl's body."

"Like?" Kent asked, smiling gently, trying to coax more out of her. He did his best to not make it too obvious that he was getting aroused by her talking about it.

"Like my name, or strikes for each time I came in her, or that she's my cum dumpster, or that she... likes..." Adeline's cheeks paled, and she stopped talking, as she realized Kent's true purpose.

"That she likes what?" Kent prompted, with a smile.

"I'm not telling you shit," she sneered. "You just want to humiliate me more with that knowledge."

He let out a small chuckle. "Well, now I definitely do," he said, standing up from his seat. "Stand," he ordered, and she rose, naked except for her collar, her short, silver-grey hair framing her features interestingly as she scowled at him, wishing she could just break his neck. "Spread your legs, and stand there," he added, before taking the phone and leaving the room.

The minute he was out of it, he started to ramp up her physical arousal, making it raise by a percentage point every few seconds. He went downstairs, passing his mom who doesn't get a pic because you can't fuck her you sick bastards, grabbing a nice thick marker before coming back to his room. Her legs shook a bit, her cheeks hot, and he wasn't sure if she had realized it was the phone, or thought it was anticipation. In either case, he still killed the hiking arousal, holding it in place as he stood before her, marker in hand.

He squatted in front of her and started to write on her abs, the ink squeaking as it rubbed across bare flesh. She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut, as if she could dissociate from the humiliation by just not looking at it. It was so fucking stupid of her to give him that information. Then he finished, pulling back. She opened her eyes, and he was smiling at her, eyes roaming her naked body, as if he was deciding what to write next.

"...what did you write?" She finally asked.

"You can just look," he pointed out.

She did so, shifting her weight to see her stomach past her quite plentiful breasts. She had to squint to see the text, hard to read as it was upside down and twisted up. "...cute wife?" She asked, as if shocked.

"Does that get you hot?" He asked her, with a smile as he did so, already knowing that she was wet. "Or did you want something a little stronger?" He'd surreptitiously tapped the phone to restart the climbing arousal when she'd looked down at her abs. If she thought the arousal was her own, it'd be easier to get her to accept it as mental rather than resisting it and keeping it purely physical. "Maybe I could add some hearts to your abs..." he hummed out, squatting down again, the faint squeaky scraping resonating up to her ears.

Somehow, impossibly, she was wet, and getting wetter with each passing moment. She didn't even suspect foul play, given the fact that this had once been her fetish - had it simply been inverted? Would she enjoy all her old fetishes now? She could only quiver as he added hearts to each and every ab, her cunt getting wet, her nipples hard and sharp.

"Good job getting wet for me," he said, running his fingers along her sex, sending a wave of humiliation rushing across her bitchy face. "You're learning to be a good wife already." She would have snarled, if not for the quick brush of his thumb across her clit, sending a shudder up her spine. "What do you think is the hottest thing you can write on a girl?"

She clenched her fists tight at her sides while he kept playing with her. Why was she getting so aroused from this treatment? She quivered and shook her head again. "That you'll let her free."

He laughed at that, patting her cheek. "Alright," he said, withdrawing his hand from her cunt, the sudden absence making her shudder. He collected his phone again, tapping at it to hold the arousal at its current level, not letting it rise or fall until they fucked again. "Hm. What commands should I give you tonight?" He added, glancing up at her, pretending that all he'd been doing was getting ready to adjust her brain.

"The command that it's fine for me to strangle you," she growled at him. Her words were forced out, trying to sound aggressive, powerful, dominant, but having that quivering meek little note of deep arousal that she was doing her best to hide.

Of course, since Kent had placed that arousal in her in the first place, he just laughed at her comment, knowing the truth, and turned his attention back to the phone, as he decided what command to put in her when they went to sleep.

He decided to insert a new emotional response - that she would feel happy anticipation whenever he started to adjust her commands. She could only stare at him, hate in her gaze mixed with the arousal that came with it as a product of the first command. He took her hand and drew her along with him into the bed, their naked bodies tangling against one another, and he rested his cheek against her bust, drifting off to sleep right then and there, hands absently pawing their way up and down her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Kent was the first of the pair to wake up, the command he'd placed in Adeline's mind already firmly fixed judging by the time. His cock twitched as he considered her naked body, a smile forming on his lips as his length rubbed against those abs of hers, still marred by the statement declaring her to be a "cute wife" and the numerous hearts he'd put there. He licked his lips as he considered her peacefully sleeping body, already plotting the next step of the process of gradually making her completely, utterly, inescapably his.

He lay down on the bed beside her, twisting position so he was facing away, and then he used his phone to shift her position in her sleep. Her arms wrapped softly around him, gently, like she was caressing a beloved teddy bear. Her full breasts pushed against his back, and he could feel her breathing teasing at his hair and neck as she snuggled into place. His cock throbbed at the feeling of her like this, innocently sweet, despite the fact that she still hated and raged against him.

She woke up in due time, around ten or twenty minutes later. Kent had almost managed to slip back into slumber himself by the time she did come to her senses, her eyelashes fluttering awake. She realized where she was, how she was sleeping, and hurriedly untangled herself from Kent, a flush to her cheeks. It was only because she was asleep, she reassured herself. It didn't mean anything. She still hated Kent. That thought sent a thrill through her cunt, a mental image of Kent - who now was pretending to wake up himself, from the force of her sudden movements - just pounding her pussy.

"Why'd you push me over?" He asked, pretending to be confused.

"A-ah," she stammered out, her blush growing even brighter.

He smiled slowly, a grin creeping across his features. "Wait... were you hugging me in your sleep? That's so sweet, Adeline. Maybe we should always sleep like that? Would you like that?"

She swallowed audibly, not knowing what to say, how to respond, how to defend herself... she was a deer in the headlights, and Kent could have thrust his cock into her cunt and she wouldn't have complained, if only because it meant he would stop asking her questions like that. He couldn't have forced her to hug her while she slept, right? It wouldn't make sense for him to do that, since the collar only worked once per night. He probably had messed with her head some other way, and it was just coincidence. "N-no," she stammered out. "I just... did it in my sleep," she declared, hoping that he'd let the topic drop.

Kent wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against him. Despite their relative sizes, despite her muscular body, she was pulled close to him, her cheek pressed against his chest softly. The movement didn't provoke any feelings of happiness or warmth in her, of course, but she couldn't reject it, couldn't pull back. His hands were on her, pushing her into a certain position, and the collar made sure she stayed in that position until she was released.

"It's okay if you like that sort of thing, Adeline," he told her, his fingers softly running through her hair, enjoying the implicit humiliation of it all, the muscular bitch getting treated sweetly by her new husband, making her brain seem to melt at the contradictions. The sudden switches from kind to cruel were even more erotic than a continuous stream of cruelty could have been, for the way it confounded Adeline. "We're married now."

Adeline didn't say anything, her throat dry, not wanting to offend her husband and make him do something more to her. Eventually, he extricated himself from her, taking her with him to the shower, and his hands washed away the words he'd written last night, soft and thorough as they brushed along her body. She could only stand there and let him, let him paw her thighs, her tits, her butt, even tease her asshole - which provoked a certain gasp of pleasure from her mouth - before he finally declared her clean and demanded reciprocation.

Her own work was precise and focused, doing it only to maintain control over her body - if she resisted, the collar would kick in and make her clean him anyway, so there was no point. At least this way, she wouldn't feel like an alien in her own skin, forced to do whatever her husband liked without any say in the manner.

He got dressed and departed, leaving her alone in his room, instructing her to clean it up while he was out. He checked her anal sensitivity - it was about thirty percent above normal - and started to send it spiking up even higher, ten percent an hour while he was at school. By the time school finished, her anal sensitivity was nearly three times the baseline, and he made one last adjustment as he got on the public transit back home: he made her asshole itch. With any luck, it'd prompt her to start masturbating back there, since she couldn't masturbate in the front, and he could "catch" her doing that.

In fact, that's exactly what happened. She was bent over the bed, one finger in her ass, furiously panting and moaning as she did her very best to come before Kent arrived. He could - and did - recognize the stimulus from his phone, however, and dialed back her ability to hear significantly, as well as keeping her from coming, so that he could "surprise" her when she was still in the process of masturbating.

So it was that Kent came upon Adeline, hand in her ass, moaning and quivering as she leaned over the bed, desperate. "Come on, come on," she breathed out, whimpering a bit as she worked. Kent quietly reset her hearing and anorgasmia, and drank in the view as she came, hard, her whole body bucking wildly over the bed, a heaving sigh of relief escaping her throat... which promptly turned into a pitiful, humiliated whimper as she spotted Kent over her shoulder, her body still twitching in pleasure, her finger still in her ass.

"That's a good view to come home to," Kent said, already unzipping his pants as he approached his wife. He simply grabbed her wrist and removed her hand from her ass, teasing the puckered rosebud. "If you want an assfucking so much, it's my duty as your husband too oblige you," he added, with a smirk, gripping her hips and starting to slide his cock inside.

She could only whimper pitifully at the sensation. It felt so good, despite everything. He hadn't forced her to start masturbating, either - as far as she knew, she was the one who did that to herself. She just closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the feeling of his huge cock forcing its way into her tight asshole, and not to cry at the humiliation of everything.

Kent's fingers dug into her hips, nails scraping against her abs as his massive cock bore its way deep inside her. She shuddered at the sensations, her eyes rolling around in her head. It felt genuinely good, in spite of the way she also felt like she was being split open. Her fingers claw at the bed before her, scraping at the sheets. Despite the fact that she was being anally violated, despite all the muscle she'd put so much effort into cultivating when she was a man - and Kent was clear she'd be keeping up for his sick pleasure - there wasn't anything she could do to stop it from happening. All she could do was try not to think and just enjoy it.

It was Kent's words that snapped her out of her mental focus on the sensations. "You were definitely a queer when you were a guy," he told her, giving her ass a sharp swat, making her quiver beneath him, a breath escaping her throat. He was only halfway inside her, and she felt like her brain was turning into mush. "Only a queer would start masturbating with their ass so quick," he added, and she heard the distinctive popping of a marker cap. "You should be thankful you became a woman, since it means you can get ass fucked without anybody knowing what a little fag you are."

For Kent, there was an exhileration that came in saying those things to Adeline, humiliating her verbally in recompense for all she'd done back when she was a man. He also was enjoying writing on her ass cheeks - ANAL on the left, SLUT on the right. There was just something right about treating her like this, using her body and fucking with her head, both directly with the Lavesian collar and indirectly with trickery and lies like he was doing.

Which reminded him - he'd lightened up the command not to masturbate so she could, but she didn't know that. He smacked her ass sharply, making her squeak. "You also were told not to masturbate, but you decided you'd do so anyway," he told her, and she just moaned incoherently, unable to respond. His cock pressed all the way inside her, and she gurgled in reply, saliva dripping out of her mouth as she came like that. He swatted her ass, again and again, making her sputter on the bed, the strength going out of her arms as she collapsed onto her elbows, panting and drooling.

He made a single tally mark on her ass cheek, taking note of the number of anal orgasms she'd had. "If you like being disciplined so much, you should thank me," he told her.

"Muh," she mumbled, the tiniest bit of resistance mixed together with just raw exhaustion in the afterglow of an intense orgasm.

"Thank me," he commanded.

"Thank you," she said, her jaw taken over by the Lavesian collar to force her to say those words.

"In fact, thank me every time you have an anal orgasm," he commanded, his fingers digging into her hips once more as he just pounded away. She was so fucking tight, and fucking her raw like this was an absolute treat, way better than his hand ever could have been. She responded by shuddering and drooling, unable to resist him in any way, and he enjoyed the raw power of it all, the feeling of satisfaction in revenge from fucking his old bully this way.

Kent just used her body like it was a piece of meat that only existed for his pleasure. It was only due to the spike he'd put in place earlier for anal sensitivity that it was in any way enjoyable for Adeline - not that he cared too much. His hands ran up from her hips to her fat tits, squeezing and groping the doughy flesh of them as she shuddered and bounced beneath him from his pounding, his balls slapping against her cunt and sending a sharp wave of pleasure into her. Her eyes were squeezed shut again, as if she could depart to some foreign place just by closing them - but instead, she simply came like that, ass squeezing down tight on her new husband's cock as she shuddered in place. "Thuh, thank you," her jaw forced out, beyond her control.

Kent groaned at those words, bottoming out inside her and letting go, closing his eyes as he found sweet release in her willing ass. Hot seed sprayed deep within her, making her shudder as her fingers clawed at the bare bed beneath her, hot breaths escaping her mouth as she quivered in ecstasy. Drool slipped free, even, and he just groaned at the raw joy of it.

When he'd finished coming, he took the marker in hand and made a second tally mark, for Adeline's second orgasm, then went over to the other ass cheek and made a first tally mark, for his own orgasm.

Then he started to fuck her again, and she just let out a small whimper in reply, her cheeks blooming with humiliation as he used her body to his liking.

By the time that he was done, there were twelve tally marks taking note of how many times she'd come, and three on the other side. He pulled out with a grunt. "Put me in bed," he ordered, his legs feeling like jelly, and despite how aching and tired she was, Adelina had no choice but to obey, her ass aching as she twisted around to heft him up, tucking him into place on the bed. He gripped her and dragged her next to him beneath the blankets, cuddling up to her naked body so they were face to face, his breath so close to hers...

And then he pulled out the phone again, preparing the next command. Happy anticipation ran through Adeline, a foreign response to her that made her a tad confused. Was she just hopeful that the sooner he rewrote her brain completely, the sooner she'd be able to make her peace with this situation? Or had this been some command of his? She couldn't say - thoughts produced by the Lavesian collar feel just the same as any other. She could only watch, her breath caught in her throat, as he decided on the next command she'd receive.

He decided to go with something fairly simple, ultimately. He'd make her feel flattered and happy whenever he appreciated her body. The sooner she got used to him lusting after her, the better. _Plus,_ he thought, smirking as he put the phone away, _it might encourage her to start showing her body off, and wouldn't that just be fun?_

He gave his wife a kiss, held her in his arms, and passed into sleep.

* * *

He woke up to find Adeline looking right back at him, her naked body on full display. She couldn't wiggle out of his grasp - he was holding her, and the Lavesian collar defaulted to saying that meant she had to remain in the position he demanded until he let go.

A flush bloomed on her cheeks as his eyes drank in her full breasts, her bare stomach. She felt genuinely happy to be appreciated, to have Kent look at her like that. It felt flattering, that he found her body attractive enough to look at it like that. She knew, logically, that those feelings had to have been implanted by the Lavesian collar while she slept, but that didn't change anything about the feelings themselves, the nervous smile that crooked its way across her lips as his fingers dug into her muscular ass. She didn't even think about the fact that currently written on her ass cheeks were the words "ANAL SLUT," and that there were tally marks noting every time he'd come in her ass, as well as every time she'd come _from_ her ass.

It certainly occurred to Kent, though, who just possessively groped her body, exulting in the power that he had over Adeline, a wicked smile on his lips as he enjoyed her subtle, emotional response.

"I think it's time for a morning blowjob, Adeline," he said, giving her ass a quick swat. Her eyes turned down to his hard cock, and her nose crinkled in disgust at the thought of putting it in her mouth. "Oh, don't worry, we'll be doing it in the shower. I'm feeling lazy, though, so carry me there."

She had no choice but to obey, grabbing him in a careful, cradled hold, hefting him up, his thick cock slapping against her tits as their naked bodies pressed against one another in that position. His hand absently fondled her tit as she took him to the bathroom, and she couldn't stop the thrill that ran up her spine at being handled like that, the fact that her husband found her attractive making her almost giddy.

He directed her to put him down in the shower; it had a small spot for sitting, and he spread his legs wide, his turgid cock pointing up at the air. She turned the water on, letting its lukewarm waves run down on the pair, and his hand stroked his hard cock, clearing away last night's mess as he eyed her up. She didn't necessarily like to look at his dick - somehow, even now, it made her feel a bit inadequate - but the feeling of being visually admired like that, raw sexual desire written on Kent's face, made her cheeks bloom with color. If she'd had a more girlish affectation, she might have fanned herself, but instead she just squirmed under the attention.

"On your knees," he commanded, and she dropped to them, having no choice in the matter anyway. His cock pointed directly at her face, now, as if he was prepared to just blow his load right now, but she knew her real purpose down here.

His hand reached down, and he gripped her hair tightly. Another wicked smile appeared on his face as he got ready to use her mouth.

He rubbed his cock at her pretty lips for a few seconds, drinking in the way her silvery hair grey dark with the water cascading over them both. She hesitated, just a moment, but before he could say anything, her mouth dropped open. There wasn't much point in resisting, she reasoned, and Kent simply dragged her down his length, her lips forced wide to accommodate his sheer girth in her mouth.

"That's a good girl," he breathed out, enjoying as his cock hit the back of her throat, made her sputter, her whole body jerking in autonomic response as a wave of pleasure accompanied what would otherwise be an entirely unpleasant sensation. "You make a wonderful girl - not like the poor excuse of a man you were," he told her, one hand keeping its grip on the back of her head, grinding her throat against his cock, making her choke and sputter as saliva dripped free and an eerie mix of pleasure and panic rushed through her body. His free hand reached down to her tit, roughly groping it, fondling it like it was just a toy for him to play with. And, of course, until they had a child, that was the only purpose of those tits, as far as Ambrose was concerned: her husband's pleasure.

She could only cough around his dick, looking up at him even as tears started to form in her eyes, her vision becoming bleary as she was choked by his cock. More saliva escaped her mouth, practically coating her chin, as half his cock remained firmly outside her mouth. His hand on her tit just made her squirm, her toes curling behind her, the writing on her ass just barely visible to Kent when he leaned forward a bit.

"That's a good wifey," he breathed out, and at last her throat gave way to his dick, letting it force its way all the way into her. She gagged, eyes rolling up, and waves of pleasure ran through her as she choked and squirmed. His hand absently caressed her cheek, clearng away some of the tears, even as he held her down in his groin. All those muscles, and she couldn't do a thing to resist him. Revenge had never been so sweet as this, he thought, smirking down at his former bully.

"You're coming to like my attention, aren't you? This sexy body of yours gets my dick hard," he told her, enjoying the way she averted her gaze, the heat that bloomed anew on her cheeks as she was choked in his groin, his fingers continuing to grind her in place, not letting her up to breathe. "You probably liked this as a man in the locker room too, didn't you? That's the real reason you were always trying to get a peek at my dick, you just wanted me to look at your body. Well, congratulations," he told her, chuckling at the look on her face.

Of course, she knew that she hadn't been bothering him in the locker room for any such reason, but what would be the point of arguing with him on the subject? It wasn't as if she could, either. Waves of pleasure crashed through her as she gagged on the cock, so firmly lodged in her throat she couldn't make a sound other than her gakking and glukking as her body unsuccessfully tried to dislodge the obstruction that was preventing her from breathing.

Then he peeled her off, letting her desperately catch her breath, panting and wheezing as she did so, her breasts rising and falling. He looked like the devil as he stared down at her, but the moment his hands went to her breasts, cupping them, visually inspecting them like they were some particularly fine item he was buying at the story, made her whimper just so, eyelashes fluttering a bit at the mix of humiliation and joy that she felt in the moment.

Then he grabbed her head again and slammed her down, grinding her onto his cock, her throat soon yielding again to let his entire length bury itself inside her. "Aren't you glad you're a woman now? It means you can suck my dick like you always wanted. It's so much bigger than yours was, right?" He smirked at the expression on her face, the abject humiliation, the mild anger, which then turned right back into arousal as one of the currently active commands took charge. "You don't have to be a queer, now that you're just my bitch and wife."

He grunted, standing up from the edge of the shower and starting to pump, balls slapping at her chin. She could only cough and choke around his cock, her throat squeezing around it, her eyes rolling around, saliva dripping out of her mouth onto her chin, then her tits, then the shower base. He grabbed her head with both hands and just went to town. "I'll have to buy you clothes that show off your body, since you've finally realized you love being lusted over by your new husband," he told her, smirking all the while.

They both knew that he'd implanted that thought in her mind, but it didn't matter anyway - what would she do, complain? The only noise she could make was a repetitive "glk glak gluk," as she got her throat fucked like it was her cunt or ass. He held her down in his groin for a moment, fingers digging into her scalp, and then turned off the shower, before pulling out and just letting go all over her face. He had a grip on her head, though, so she couldn't turn away, could only close her eyes and accept all the white cum as it splattered across her face, hit her nostrils to leave her unable to smell anything else, painted her lips white so she could taste it, salty and thick on her tongue.

Kent just pulled out to admire his wife's features, a smug smile on his face as he did so.

"Collect and eat all the cum," he commanded, and she had no choice but to obey, her hands coming up to her face, scooping at the semen, feeding it into her mouth, swallowing it as quick as she could. The taste was thick, clogging up her mouth and throat, a certain shudder running down her spine, not of pleasure, but of abject humiliation. It wasn't truly disgusting on its own, but the fact that she had no ability to stop, that her fingers had to simply collect everything, left her desperate for it to end, for her to have the opportunity to breathe and drink water and get the taste out of her mouth.

Once her features were cleaned, though, he simply started rubbing his cock all along her face, smearing what remained of his cum on her cheek and even sticking the tip of his dick up into her nose. She whimpered as the thick scent invaded her brain, her eyes rolling up for a moment in response - and of course, she collected every last drop and ate it too.

"Good girl," he said, patronizingly patting her head. She let out a loose whimper. His command hadn't forced her to be flattered when she was complimented on her behavior, so she wasn't. "Now, your new clothes should have arrived, and I have the day off school, so we'll be doing some shopping."

He was feeling lazy, so again he had her heft him up, carrying him downstairs to collect the box of delivered clothing, packed up nice and neat, before going back to their shared bedroom to try it on. He watched, smirking, as she pulled on the crotchless panties, slipped into the black dress, drinking in her muscular body on display in it. She looked fit, attractive, devilishly sexy, especially with her full tits; he got dressed himself, and promptly dragged her out of the house to go shopping.

In Ambrose, of course, all style is for the benefit of men. Some is chaste, some is sexy, but the presumed viewer is a heterosexual man. There is no search for glamor or status, at least not in its own right; earrings, necklaces, and similar jewelry are rare, clothes are designed to either show off or obscure the sexual characteristics, leaving little in the way of 'casual' clothes for women. So, despite the fact that in our world, Adeline's clothing choice would be risque, in this one, the only exceptional thing about the couple was that Adeline was muscular and significantly taller than her husband, and even that drew little attention.

Kent, for his part, looked at the various shops. Sexy lingerie was on sale in one place; another had veils and loose, cloaklike dresses; a third had various sexy cosplay clothes on offer; and yet another had sexy female formalwear, not so different from the dress that Adeline wore.

For Adeline's part, she just mentally noted that when other men looked at her with lust in their gaze, it provoked nothing in her - it was only Kent's eyes that set her heart aflutter. It was definitely the collar, then. But she couldn't do anything about it, so she said nothing, letting him drag her around as he window shopped.

Kent decided that his new wife would look best wearing something more appropriate to her physique, something that showed off her stomach, her legs, her toned body, rather than the sexy dress which, in spite of being made for her dimensions, hid her gorgeous abs and thick thighs. She had no real ability to protest, as he picked out crop tops and tank tops, shirts that covered little more than a sports bra would, miniskirts and short-shorts and tight lycra pants. It might have been a bit humiliating, but it was all functional clothes, not that different from what she would have worn as a man (except the miniskirt, of course, but even that was easy to wear).

Then he came upon the last clothes he bought. Garters. Pantyhose. Heels. Feminine, useless, uncomfortable. She couldn't protest, however, as her new husband forced her to dress up according to his whims, wearing a crop top, miniskirt, garters, and high heels as she carried her new clothes out under her arms. She looked like she was getting ready for a night out on the club, and her cheeks fumed in humiliation.

Others didn't give her much of a second glance, but Kent watched her body avidly, her tits bouncing (she hadn't been allowed to wear a bra beneath the top), her abs presented to open air, his tongue flashing out along his lips as he drank in her body, something that sent a thrill down her spine in spite of herself. She was wearing crotchless panties, too, so she intermittently smoothed down the miniskirt, desperately hoping nobody would notice her bare cunt in the open air, which indeed it didn't seem like much of anyone did, as the duo rounded off their shopping trip.

Kent, of course, was hard at seeing his new wife like this, especially given how clear it was she wasn't enthused about the entire situation.

"You're beautiful," he said, enjoying the way it made her blush, the way her eyes looked away from him, almost girlishly shy. His hand reached for her ass, squeezing the muscular flesh, and licked his lips as he considered her body.

He could have delayed until they got home... but why bother? He dragged her into a quiet alley, away from the hustle and bustle of the streets and shops, and pressed her back against the wall. He licked her neck, and slipped out his cock, rubbing at her cunt with his thick length. He didn't have to disrobe her in the slightest for that - that was the joy of the clothing he'd picked out for her and forced her to wear.

Adeline just shuddered at the feeling of his dick against her, his eyes freely exploring her body, now completely exposed, as he held her against the alley wall. He was so small compared to her - she could perch her chin on his head - yet that didn't matter. She was his wife, so she had to obey him, and his cock was teasing her wet sex, his eyes drinking in her naked body, and physically, at least, she was ready to get fucked senseless. Even her sense of shame didn't overwhelm the fact that he was showing his appreciation of her body, the warm fuzzy feeling of being looked at like that so powerful she could only quiver in anticipation of getting fucked.

Kent just slammed his cock inside his wife without further hesitation, his dick burying itself inside her. She bit her lower lip at the sheer pleasure of the feeling, all the built up tension from being shown off and manhandled now gently evaporating in warm waves of pleasure. She came in incredibly short order, just a couple thrusts all it took, and her whole body shivered, her nipples peaking against the thin fabric of her top.

Kent's hands groped and squeezed her ass, and smushed his face into her tits, enjoying the soft, pillowy feeling of them around his head. She was the absolute perfect height to just bury your face in her tits, and Kent was going to take full advantage of that little fact, smushing his cheek against those breasts of hers, enjoying the feeling of her nipples occasionally brushing against him through her top. Saliva dripped free from her mouth, splashing down onto her top, staining it with spit as she shivered atop her.

One of his fingers slipped into her ass, and immediately she squeaked and gurgled - the sensitivity of her bum had still bee gradually spiking the whole night, and by now it was incredibly intense, as she almost choked on her own spit as she simply came in short order, her muscular pussy battering and squeezing at his dick as pleasure ran through her whole body. He just smirked at the response, continuing to wiggle his finger around in her butt, enjoying the sharp response it provoked, knowing he was responsible for that and thrilling at the sense of power it gave him. She was his, to do whatever he liked with, and his dick twitched every time he thought that.

Then he spanked her ass, a sharp, heavy strike against the muscular flesh. It actively hurt, making her hiss a bit, the pleasure of his anal invasion and his cock in her cunt meeting against the sharp pain of the spanking. If it wasn't for the collar, she might have smacked him back, easily beaten him into submission, but she couldn't do any such thing. "Count my ass spankings, and thank me for them."

"One, thank you," she intoned, unable to do anything but, her collar forcing compliance. Inside, she raged against the humiliation, but Kent smacked her ass again and the words came out once more. "Two, thank you." She shivered at the feeling of his finger playing with the inside of her ass, his cock pounding away rougher and rougher, the boy getting positively drunk and crazy on the sense of power he had over her. "Three, thank you." She had barely even noticed the spanking that time, her breathing irregular as another orgasm neared. She actually came, casting her head back, moaning and bucking. "Four, thank you," her voice said, sounding so faraway in that moment, and Kent just smirked up at her.

His hand left her ass cheek, then, stopping its spanking, sliding up her beautiful, toned body, sending a thrill at being appreciated, before it stopped at her neck. His fingers teased at her throat, slipping in just over the thick metal of the collar, and he looked up at her. "You're not going to stop me from choking you, are you, Adeline?" She could only whimper and shake her head, knowing that she had no ability to resist, her ability to speak of her own volition extremely limited by the intense sensations coming from between her thighs. "That's what I thought."

His fingers compressed around her throat, his other hand getting wild in her ass, and she came, hard. The asphyxiation combined with the pleasure to intensify it all, her body quivering atop him, her legs wobbling freely. He just kept choking her, enjoying his power, his sadistic side running free on his former bully. She couldn't resist. Couldn't do anything at all. She was his, to play with, to abuse, to mistreat, however and whenever he wanted, and it was wonderful. He let go of her throat, enjoying her deep, sagging breaths, the way her body relaxed as she could catch her breath, and then he spanked her again. "Five, thank you," she said, drool slipping free from her mouth in the process.

Then he began to slow down, getting less intense in his treatment of her body, his movements soft. He kissed at her neck, at her breasts; dragged her down so their lips could press against one another, his tongue invading her mouth. She quivered on his dick, her pussy squirming around his length, her ass tightening on his hand, another orgasm fast approaching. She could do nothing but moan into his mouth as she came, drool slipping down freely into his mouth, which he happily swallowed.

It was then that he came, exploding inside her tight cunt, spraying hot seed deep, deep inside her. He was completely bottomed out, his cum filling her up, and it was only when he finished that he pulled his lips back from hers. "Clench," he commanded, and her body obediently did so, holding his cum inside her as he slipped his dick out, quietly putting it away. Besides the heat to her cheeks, the saliva on her chin and tits, and the sweat on her skin, one couldn't have told that they'd just been fucking. "Don't make a mess," he added, with a quick smack on her ass.

She swallowed meekly. Even with the Lavesian collar forcing compliance, that would be a hard command to follow - she was wearing crotchless panties, and the slightest failure would mean that his cum would start dripping down her thighs.

He took her home with it, her steps staggered and mechanical, her cheeks burning, always certain that it was just a moment until his cum escaped her and showed everyone what she was in a public place. Somehow, though, the Lavesian collar helped her make it all the way to Kent's home - her home too, now - without letting his cum get free of her pussy. He took her back to her room, and her cheeks burned with humiliation at what she'd been made to do, as well as with exhaustion at the fact that she had had to do it so long.

Kent left her standing there, his cum still in her ass, collecting some lotion from his bathroom, squirting it out on his hand as he came back to her. He flipped up her skirt, and jammed two lube-coated fingers inside her, making her gurgle and squirm in response. She couldn't talk, could barely breathe, the simultaneous mixture of intense pleasure at his fingers squirming inside her contrasting with the command to not let his cum fall out of her pussy making her entire body lock in place.

"You make a very good butt slut," Kent said, flipping up her skirt. He hadn't paid much attention to her ass in the shower - his focus had been on her pleasuring his dick, after all - so there were the words "ANAL SLUT," perhaps a bit faded, but certainly still very legible. She could only whimper and squirm as she passively received his fingers inside her, his fingers withdrawing for a fresh dollop of lotion, then slipping in again, and again, repeating the process over and over, to her shuddering response.

Inevitably, she came, and as her voluntary muscle control was stolen, some of his cum began to drip down her inner thighs, slipping free during the convulsions of her cunt. She shuddered and jerked, cheeks burning with humiliation, his cock rock hard as he watched the show.

"Who's a good little wife?" He asked her, smugly caressing her thighs and ass, pushing up her miniskirt to show those crotchless panties off. She just whimpered in reply. "So. How about that fetish of yours?" When she didn't immediately speak, he spanked her.

"Six, thank you," she said, automatically.

He laughed at that. "You don't have to obey that order any more," he said, licking his lips as he eyed her up, continuing to tease her sphincter, just running his fingertip around the ring of her ass. She didn't move, still, just keeping that same stillness despite the fact that his cum was already leaking down her inner thighs. "Now, what were you saying about body writing? You didn't finish talking about it, but now that you've realized how much you love me scribbling all over this muscular body of yours, surely you want to explain more?"

She scowled at him, biting her lip in defiance. The Lavesian collar couldn't force words from her mind, at least not this way, so she could, at least, resist this. She didn't hate the body writing, but she didn't like it either, and she definitely didn't like the way that Kent was talking about it, treating her interest as assumed.

He spanked her. "Don't you want to be a good wife for me?" Her expression still carried a note of defiance in it, as he caressed her ass cheeks. She wasn't going to answer just yet, that much was clear to Kent.

Adeline knew that defiance here almost certainly meant some punishment, but she only had these small opportunities to remind herself, to remind Kent, that she hadn't just been transformed into his onahole. So she simply scowled at Kent, practically daring him to punish her.

Kent sighed. "Do some pushups until I tell you to stop," he commanded, and the Lavesian collar kicked in, forcing her down onto the ground, doing pushups in high heels - she managed to gather enough muscle control to kick the shoes off after a half-dozen pushups. "You know I can do whatever I want to your head, right?" He asked, pulling out his phone, placing in her next command. "I'll make it so love answering my questions," he explained, punching in a habitating command to automatically answer his questions. He could add in more later, if he felt like it.

She panted at the words, being warped mentally again somehow a pleasant thought - of course, that was because of his previous manipulations. Her body continued to force itself up and down, doing pushups in those lewd clothes, some of his cum dribbling out now that she had to do something new. She was dressed like she was ready for a night at the club, but sweating as she was forced to do pushup after pushup.

Kent smirked and kicked off his shoes before stepping on her back, enjoying the raw sense of power that came with it. She kept doing pushups, even as she squirmed and whimpered at the added weight, and he just smiled viciously down at her. "You don't really have any choices, you know," he told her. "It's obedience, the easy way or the hard way." She just growled as she kept doing pushups. "Well, I guess it'll be fun to whip you into shape the hard way." He hopped off her back and went over to his computer, leaving her to exercise there, pushing her body to its absolute limits as he just casually browsed the internet.

He forced her to keep doing pushups for a good half an hour before he finally released the command. He let her take a shower, and just eyed her up like a piece of meat, or occasionally took his pleasure from her body without any thought given to hers, for the rest of the day. It still sent thrills through her, having her ass fucked, having her body lusted over, having her gag reflex triggered by his cock, thanks to the various commands he'd put in place on her.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up before her, finding his buxom wife stark naked in the bed alongside him, her body laid out, breasts pointing up in the air. He eyed her up, fingers absently running across her body as she slept. His cock was hard again as he considered exactly how he'd next be using her, his tongue flashing along his upper lip.

He decided to simply caress her, his rock hard cock poking at those gorgeous abs of hers as he enjoyed the sight and feeling. His hands rubbed at her tits, squeezing them softly, his dick twitching as he manipulated his new wife, as he enjoyed her lewd body. It took little time for her eyes to flutter open, a soft mumble escaping her lips. "What else do you like about body writing?"

"That it lets you declare the girl's sexual preferences," she said. She was tired enough that no conscious part of her brain considered the question in detail, simply answering out of habit, as surely as once might say 'excuse me' after burping.

"Such as?"

"What she likes in bed." Again, she didn't even realize there was anything suspicious about answering the questions under these circumstances, it felt completely natural and aroused no suspicion whatsoever.

"And what do you like in bed? What were your favorite sexual acts so far?"

"When you fucked my ass," was her reply, her eyes closing as if she wanted to go back to sleep, despite the way he was fondling her fat tits.

"What do you think about getting fucked pregnant?"

"There isn't much I can do about it," she said, in a tone of voice that made it clear she wasn't particularly enticed by that possibility, despite the way that the idea of turning those abs into a swollen belly made Kent's cock throb hard.

Something to fix later, perhaps. "What other fetishes did you have before?"

"Exhibitionism, showing off my wife to everybody else."

"What kind of girl did you hope to marry?" Kent asked in response.

"Small and cute," Adeline replied. "Somebody easy to manhandle and heft around."

"Any other fetishes?"

"Nothing comes to mind," she sighed out, clenching her eyes shut as if all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. Kent's thumbs played with her nipples, keeping them nice and perky as he eyed up her naked body, considering exactly what he'd do with her.

Kent decided to let her fall asleep again. With how rough he'd ridden her last night, she could use the rest, and according to his phone - as well as his own eyes - the command about habitually answering his question had already firmly affixed itself, meaning he could put in something new.

Kent decided to insert a normative command: "It is good for my husband to try to make me a better wife." It'd help ensure that she wouldn't continue to resist nearly so much, though on its own, it might still have limitations - he could add further commands to tweak it later, though.

Since he'd run Adeline so hard last night, she wound up remaining in bed until he had to go to school, which he did, absently checking in on her via phone in between classes. Nobody thought about Radley now that he was gone, as far as Kent could see. The bullying had significantly declined, maybe as much due to his newfound confidence rather than just Radley's absence, but certainly Radley's absence helped. Part of him looked out over the student population, considering who to turn into a woman and marry like he'd done to Radley, but although he probably had the money to buy them, he needed to focus on fixing up Adeline until she was compliant, before he did something like that.

After school finished, he got home to find Adeline still in bed, still naked, and his phone happily declared that it was safe to wake her without risking ruining the command at all. Seeing his new wife, naked in bed, looking serene and peaceful, a couple new commands added to make her more compliant, made his cock throb, and he licked his lips as he approached her sleeping form.

He decided to play nice with her. He adjusted the sensitivity of her cunt - and stopped the constant increase of her ass's sensitivity, in fact lowering it to "only" rest at twelve times base - increasing it by a factor of ten. He then crawled in between her legs, and pressed his tongue against her pink pussy. He wasn't experienced much at all, but with her new hypersensitivity, that didn't matter. She mumbled and writhed in pleasure at the faintest flick of his tongue against her cunt, slapping at her lower lips, running up to her clit, suckling it gently with his lips.

It took almost no time at all for her to come, moaning, hips bucking, her eyes opening wide as raw ecstasy greeted her on her return to consciousness. Her fingers dug into the bed on either side of her, and she just jerked and bucked, drool escaping her mouth.

For Kent's part, his head was briefly trapped between her thighs, before he started to pull back, at which point they immediately released, the Lavesian collar controlling her body when even she couldn't. He rose to his knees, his cock straining inside his pants, admiring the naked body of his wife as she sputtered in pleasure. He pulled a bit of hair out of his mouth - he hadn't made her shave at all - as he watched her gradually recover, her chest rising and falling as she recovered from her intense use.

He just smiled down at her, rubbed his cock at her cunt, making her squeak and jerk in reply, eyes opening wide. "Afternoon, sleepyhead," he told her, his fingers gripping her thighs. "You slept through most of the day, but that just means you're wide awake and ready for me now, right?" He pushed her legs up, her physically strong body utterly unable to resist as she was twisted up until her knees pressed against her breasts.

She just quivered as his cock began to slide into her, her current hypersensitivity meaning she already felt she was going to explode just from the cockhead forcing its way in.

Kent leaned over her, pressing her knees even harder against her breasts, squishing them in, making her squirm and pant even as he invaded her wet sex. She breathed, a shuddering pant, her eyelashes fluttering, and he took advantage of her wide-open mouth to kiss her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The contrast between the reality of what he'd done to her, and the physical romance of it, was exquisite, especially as her cunt went wild on his cock, an orgasm rushing through her, mostly due to her new hypersensitivity.

She shivered, fingers digging into the bed, her breasts smushing, her body writhing and bucking. Her cunt squeezed around his dick, gripping and releasing it intermittently as he gently pumped away at her insides. His tongue slipped ever deeper into her mouth, and his hands sought out hers, his fingers lacing together with her own, squeezing them softly. She could only dribble out her juices and shudder and moan into his mouth, her brain completely distracted by the sheer, raw pleasure her hypersensitive cunt was feeling. Even in the afterglow of her orgasm, she could feel herself rapidly approaching another.

Kent broke off the kiss, then, a thin string of saliva stretching between their mouths, her lips parted just so, her tongue flopping about in her mouth as he gently, forcefully took her. She came anew, and her body desperately pleaded with him to knock her up, her eyes rolling up, her tits smashing against her knees as her cunt wrapped around his cock and gave him the most exquisite pleasuring it could manage. He just smirked down at her. "I'm going to knock you up," he told her, pumping away. "I'm going to breed you, and get you pregnant," he whispered in her ear, as she shuddered beneath him, unable to resist.

Her thoughts were a fog, a nothingness that nothing sensible penetrated. She was half-asleep despite the orgasms, and the orgasms came intense and hard. Her mental focus fell entirely to her cunt and pussy - Kent could have said anything, and she wouldn't have given it a second thought, her saliva dripping and slapping out of her mouth as he fucked her nice and hard.

"You make a good girl," Kent told her, kissing at her neck, having figured out by now that she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to his words. "You may be stupid, but you can be obedient, at least with the collar on," he continued, nibbling her earlobe sweetly, and she just mewled, nodding vaguely because she knew he'd said something he wanted her to agree with, even if she didn't consciously process what exactly that something was.

That was how he fucked her: with slow, gentle, affectionate pumps, her ankles up by his ears, her body intermittently quivering in raw animal ecstasy. Her brain processed absolutely nothing consciously, all her faculties completely focused on the ever-swelling pleasure between her thighs. He let go of one of her hands, running his fingers slowly down her flank, before finally arriving at her ass, popping one finger inside, starting to tease her like that. "I'm going to make you the ideal wife. I'm going to take a bullying prick named Radley, and turn him into a doting wife named Adeline, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

The way she offered no complaint, just quivering beneath the seemingly endless assault, her lips parted, opening and closing like a fish that had been caught on dry land, made it all the more erotic to degrade her like that. She wasn't thinking, wasn't processing. For her, in that moment, her world was his cock in her cunt and his finger in her ass. "You're going to pop out baby after baby. Every time, you're going to wind up losing those abs," he whispered in her ear, "but you'll work to get them back, because I like them."

He kissed his way back to her lips, pressing them forcefully against hers, his tongue slithering into her mouth like a predatory snake, snapping at her tongue, at her gums, at her cheeks. There was no part he wouldn't rub against inside her mouth, his cock throbbing as he enjoyed the abject humiliation he had inflicted on this, his former bully.

She was coming continuously, of course. There was hardly any time between one orgasm and the next, the intensity of her anal and vaginal sensitivity meaning that she orgasmed on a hair trigger. Her mind was occupied only with thoughts like, "Oh god," and "so good" and "his cock!" There was no space to think about what he'd said, to complain about the degradation, the humiliation, the insults. She was pliant, the orgasms keeping her silly and stupid, and Kent was relishing it all.

It was the thought of her belly swelling with his child that finally would push Kent over the edge. The mental image of her, wearing nothing but an apron, ANAL SLUT still emblazoned on her ass, but her muscles having faded, replaced instead with a swollen belly, made him groan, biting her lower lip as he came deep inside her, spraying out a hot, thick load of cum. She was just quivering beneath him even then, milking at his cock, her eyes rolling around senselessly.

Then he pulled out with a wet noise, sitting down on the bed, resting his back against the wall as he admired the naked body of his wife. She just breathed, completely out of it.

Kent laid down next to her, wrapping her in his arms, kissing at her cheeks and neck, one hand finding hers, fingers lacing together. She couldn't think much of it, only enjoy the soft warmth of his bodies against hers, of her head being pulled against his chest, of his fingers absently stroking her back. She'd been woken up to this, been driven mad with pleasure, and now her conscious mind was gently coagulating into something capable of forming words once more.

It took several minute for her brain to properly restart, her eyelashes fluttering as she found herself held against her new husband's chest. He smiled down at her, almost doting, though inside he was exulting at the raw feeling of power. Any time he wanted, he could do this to her, turn her into putty by just breaking her brain with pleasure.

Adeline couldn't resist, of course, couldn't pull back. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. Wasn't it good that her new husband was making her into a good wife? Wasn't that his job, and hers, after all? She just let him hold her tight against him, her gaze occasionally flicking to his hard cock, wondering when next it would thrust into her and rob her of all her senses.

Eventually, she broke the silence. "What now?" The words were tentative; she mostly just didn't want to be cuddled like this forever.

"Back when we went to school together, why did you keep demanding to see my dick?"

"Because it was an easy way to make fun of you, since it was so small when it was soft."

Kent just smirked at that. "You know it's not small now, don't you?"

"Yeah," she responded, with a dull nod. It was the truth. Kent had a dick that was significantly bigger than hers, back when she had been a man.

Kent let go of her, the movement practically kicking her out of bed as she pulled away from him. "Put on some underwear and go get my mom to teach you how to shave yourself. I got one of your pubes in my mouth. Your armpits have some hair in them too," he noted. "Have her show you how to keep yourself shaved and how to clean your holes. You're a woman now, that means you have to take care of yourself." He flopped down onto his back as Adeline collected some clothes and departed the room, her legs a bit wobbly from all the fucking.

He wound up falling asleep himself, as he waited for her to return.

Kent woke up only an hour or so later, finding Adeline asleep on the bed next to him, her arms crossed beneath her chest, a slip of a dress all she was wearing. It wasn't like she had much else in the way of options, and he drank in her body for several seconds, staring at her. He was a bit exhausted - he'd probably fall back to sleep soon - but he did need to put a new command in her brain, and collected his phone to do so.

The very fact that her mind was his to manipulate made him rock hard, but for the moment, he needed to do this, to get back to work on rewriting her brain, turning his former bully into his obedient bitch. Fucking her more could wait.

He decided to cause her to become sexually aroused whenever she thought of, or saw, his dick. He absently stroked himself to the thought, enjoying the view of his buxom titaness of a woman. He spent around half an hour fucking around on his phone before falling back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up before her the next morning, finding her still asleep, her arms still crossed in that standoffish pose, and considered exactly what to do with her to wake her up. According to his phone, the latest command had gone in already, so it was no problem to start fucking her face or slapping his dick against her tits or whatever else he pleased.

He gave her a habitating command - a natural tendency to draw close and cuddle with him. It probably wouldn't take place in the (very little) time she had left before she woke up, but it was such a simple command that he might still have space to add a second when she did.

Once the command was inserted, though, he got to the thing he'd been wanting to do since he woke up in the middle of the night to find her already next to him: put his dick in her bitchy face. He shifted his position to rest atop her,so that he was straddling her face, his dick rock hard as it emerged from his pants, then promptly let his balls slap against her lips. She mumbled sleepily for a second, slowly waking up, then her eyes opened, and her cheeks bloomed as she saw his thick cock right in her face. "Use your mouth. Clean and suck on my balls," he commanded.

She didn't have a choice - her mouth fell open, and his balls slipped past her lips, her tongue starting to rub and flick at them. She was cross-eyed as she stared at his cock, her breath shallow.

Kent just enjoyed the feeling of her greedy lips sucking on his balls. Her cheeks hollowed a bit, her expression incredibly lewd as she just stared with naked lust at his dick, too out of it in the moment to do anything but what came naturally. He licked his lips as he stared down at her, gripping his cock and letting it slap against her face a few times, making her squirm just so. "Masturbate with your ass," he commanded, with a smirk, earning a guttural whine from his wife, whose hands - against her will, at least at first - slipped up her dress, slipped down her panties, and forced two fingers inside her waiting asshole. "It feels good, doesn't it, you all-natural ass slut?"

She could only gurgle around his balls, a soft whimper escaping her throat at the sheer humiliation, her eyes rolling around in her head. Pleasure surged through her body as she played with her ass, and she couldn't help but look at his cock, again and again, arousal dripping through her brain at the sheer sight of it. It had to be another manipulation, something she was forced into by his control over her - he'd clearly enjoyed making her look at his dick, now that she was his wife - but that didn't change the feeling in her cunt, the wetness that was slowly trickling down her inner thighs.

For his part, Kent ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the soft feeling of her lips and tongue on his dick, wet and warm and oh-so inviting as she used her mouth to clean away every bit of sweat and grime from his testicles. "You make a damn sexy wife, Adeline," he told her, fingers gripping at her hair. She could only moan, her own pleasure intensifying from the sheer mix of stimulus. Her nostrils flared as she desperately sucked in air, but that only meant his thick scent clogged up her brain even further. An involuntary moan escaped her lips as she came like that, quivering, her tits bouncing wildly atop her muscular chest, slapping at Kent's bare ass through the fabric of her dress. "You really are a slutty bitch, aren't you?" He smirked, patting her head.

She could only whimper, turning her gaze back to his dick, and his tongue flicked against the inside of his mouth as he considered her like that, as her lips suckled and worshiped at his balls, her cheeks warm with arousal. There was nothing she could do, and surely enjoying herself, pretending that Kent wasn't degrading her constantly, that was better than focusing on what was happening, right? He gently gripped the back of his cock, hefting it up and letting it slap back down, his sweat splattering against her face, his thick scent and taste enveloping her whole world.

"Don't worry, though, my slutty little bitch," he said, gripping her hair roughly, finally withdrawing his now spit-shined balls from her mouth as he twisted her head around, her mouth falling open automatically in anticipation of what was about to come. "I love you, and soon enough, you'll love me back." He then thrust his cock hard into her mouth, making her squirm and gasp around his cock as she started to gag on his length. Pleasure rushed through her at that, and again she was pushed over the edge, her whole body shaking beneath him, bouncing wildly as if getting her throat fucked by him was the most important thing in the world to her.

Drool rolled freely in her mouth as her body did its best to eject the foreign object from her throat, within the constraints of the Lavesian collar. She could gag, cough, sputter, whine, but she couldn't hope to bite down even if she wanted to. She simply closed her eyes, wanting to focus on anything else, but the raw physical pleasure of his cock making her throat gag, of her fingers in her intensely sensitive ass were inescapable, and saliva splashed out of her mouth as he fucked her face roughly. Her free hand reached for her ass, joining the first in playing with the hypersensitive zone, as she felt totally to the pleasure, forgetting about humiliation and degradation, wanting to replace any thoughts of her current condition with the raw sensation of having her throat violated as she anally masturbated.

"Ah, you really are becoming a good girl," Kent said, thrusting a bit harder, making her gag around his dick, saliva dripping free. He then grunted, dragging her face against his groin for a second, and started to explode, splattering his cum right into the back of her mouth. "Don't swallow, don't swallow," he breathed out, and she whimpered pitifully at the command, unable to resist in any way at all. Saliva and cum filled her mouth by the time he was finished, pulling out, but his dick was still rock hard, an intimidating (yet deeply arousing) sight to behold, slick and dripping with her spit.

Kent moved down to between her legs, his earlier command having provided him with a ready route. On some kind of instinctive response, her fingers spread her asshole for him, practically inviting his dick to rape her sphincter, and he just smirked at that. "Thank you, Adeline. I'm glad to know you want your ass fucked as much as I do." He then started to easily slide his spit-coated dick into the presented hole, making her squirm with the raw physical pleasure of it, saliva escaping her mouth as she shuddered.

Kent licked his lips as he drank in the form of Adeline beneath him. She was wearing some chaste dress, but the fact that she was his made him diamond hard, his fingers digging into her hips as he took full advantage of her sexy body, practically salivating as his cock forced its way inside her tight sphincter. All she could do was quiver beneath him, squirming at the pleasure, eyelashes fluttering. She couldn't even speak, his cum having filled her mouth, her body unable to swallow due to the collar's influence. "Swallow," he commanded, after a few quick thrusts, and she hurriedly did so, taking every last drop of cum straight down her throat now that the opportunity was presented.

The fact that his commands hadn't prevented her from spitting didn't even occur to her.

Kent's cock inside her twitched and throbbed, but he'd just come, so he was in no danger of doing so again. He practically salivated as he stared down at her, drinking in her sexy, muscular form. She was a good head taller than him, but that didn't matter - she was his wife, his bitch, his personal possession. His hands peeled away her dress, pulling it up and over her full, unbound tits, tossing it aside in a heartbeat once it had made its way past her head, rendering her nearly naked beneath him. "Tell me when you get close to coming," he commanded, and she whimpered, already guessing at his plans to use that knowledge to tease and humiliate her.

She didn't have any choice, though. Even as her fingers dug into the bed beneath her, as he leaned over her to lick and nibble at her throat, where it wasn't covered by her collar, then slide along to her ear and repeat a similar process with her earlobe, as he continued to jackhammer her cunt, his fingers slipping into her wet and sensitive pussy, her mouth soon said the words she desperately didn't want it to: "I'm going to come."

At the very moment she did, Kent's movements completely arrested inside her, his cock half in, half out. She squirmed on his dick, but he held her mostly in place, fingers gripping her muscular thighs, collar keeping her from fighting against the position. She whimpered, staring up at him, desperate to come, so close but yet so far. "You can come when you beg for it," Kent told her, a sadistic grin on his face as he watched her squirm, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "You look so sexy like that," he breathed, leaning down over her, kissing at her cheeks, licking up her tears with a sadistic mien.

It took less than a minute for her to give in. She could barely squirm, the Lavesian collar having a fairly broad definition of what obedience to physical control meant. She needed to come, his dick sawing back and forth just the tiniest bit, his fingers slipping back into her cunt to tease her just so, the barest brush of his thumb against her clit almost but not quite pushing her over the edge. "Please let me come," she whined, her cheeks vivid red with humiliation.

The moment he'd heard what he wanted to, he started to jackhammer her again, making her body bounce on the bed beneath him, tits flying up and down. She came almost immediately, her muscular sphincter squeezing and massaging his cock, his finger rubbing at her clit and the depths of her wet pussy. His free hand started to sharply spank her ass, leaving a pink mark, as his lips trailed down to her breasts, suckling on one of her full tits, making her whimper and writhe, her whole body blooming with pleasure.

He ran his lips back up to her breast a moment later, starting to whisper to her. "You're so beautiful now, Adeline," he told her, his cock thrusting in and out of her, and she could only gurgle and nod, still in the afterglow of an intense orgasm. "You're my sexy bride, aren't you?" He bit and nibbled at her ear, making her gasp and jerk. "My personal bitch. All mine, forever," he said, one hand squeezing her breast possessively.

"I'm going to come," she repeated, her conscious mind unwilling to say the words, but fortunately Kent only giggled in her ear at that.

"Go ahead and come whenever you feel like it, Adeline. As long as you're a good girl for me, you can come as much as you want." He licked his lips noisily, and she whimpered. Part of her was glad he was training her into being a better wife, another part giddy and flattered that he found her body so sexy and appealing, but she also wished he wasn't so rough with her. Even that irritation, though, twisted around into a desire for him to fuck her silly, her brain already becoming a bit of a spaghetti mess from the Lavesian collar induced programming.

Adeline orgasmed again, her back arching, and Kent simply buried his face in her breasts, yanking his cock out of her ass in a single swift movement and slamming into her cunt, uncaring about her needs. With his cock kissing at her cervix, balls slapping at her muscular buttocks, he finally groaned and ejaculated inside her. His fingers clawed possessively at her back as hot semen sprayed within her, spilling out, his body trying its damnedest to knock her up as she quivered and shook and whined in reply to his forceful domination of her.

When he finished, he pulled out, admiring her sweat-slick, nearly naked body, the only thing she was wearing a plain pair of panties which even now were pushed to one side, showing her cleanly shaven cunt as she just panted on the bed beneath him. He absently stroked her cheek, thumb teasing her lip. "You're my woman now," he told her, and she simply dumbly nodded, unable to muster the mental energy to argue with him in the moment.

Kent rose from the bed, collecting his clothes, while Adeline simply rested, breathing heavily on the bed as he got dressed. When he was fully dressed, he turned his attention back to his wife, gently cupping her cheek, then slapping her awake. "You're going to learn how to take care of the household chores with my mother. She'll help tutor you on cooking, cleaning, and the like, I'm sure, and I'm going to watch every second of it."

Adeline only swallowed and nodded, starting to rise from the bed, moving before the Lavesian collar kicked in and forced her to action. "Can I get dressed, at least?"

"Of course," Kent soothed, with a smile. "Put on one of your new croptops and miniskirts," he commanded.

She had no choice but to do as he said, getting dressed according to his whim, not even having the chance to put on a bra, thanks to the wording of his command. He followed her downstairs, watching with a smile on his lips as his former bully went to work cooking breakfast with his mother, enjoying as his mother guided her through the steps of cleaning off the dishes. Where his mother would waggle her ass invitingly at his father - who barely responded, having become accustomed to it - Adeline was more chaste and focused on her work, nodding along with this or that.

In her past life, of course, she'd never been expected to perform any kind of woman's work, so she had to start from scratch as Kent's mother showed her how to cook, clean, and vacuum, how to dust and perform other tasks. There was a certain thin irritation in Adeline's voice, but Kent's wife had no choice, and Kent enjoyed watching her be feminized in this way too, occasionally stroking his cock through his pants to the sight of her.

He did still have to go to school, though, and he was distracted again, glancing intermittently at his phone to try to ascertain exactly what Adeline was doing at any particular moment. When he got home, he fucked her again, before settling down to work on his homework as Adeline continued to learn to maintain the house. He absently toyed with his phone, considering what command to add next.

He decided to add a command to enjoy domestic chores and taking care of his needs. The sooner that Adeline became a happy, domestic, feminine woman, the better, as far as he was concerned. When she came back to his room after the day's work was done, he lay down in bed, using her tits as a pillow through the fabric of her croptop.

By the time that Kent woke up, he found that his previous command - to automatically cuddle with him whenever they were asleep or resting - had clearly taken full effect, with Adeline having her arms wrapped around him in a big bear hug, even having pulled him further into her body than he was when he fell asleep, much of his upper body now overlapping hers. He couldn't help but smirk as he looked up at her innocent face, completely unaware of what he'd done to her just yet, and check his phone - yes, both his latest commands had taken, fortunately.

Kent enjoyed some nice morning sex with his new wife, before he headed off to school. He checked on her occasionally from his phone, and he was completely distracted by the bizarre infatuation he was developing on Adeline, his old bully now slowly being transformed into his ideal, muscular bride, the bastard becoming his bitch in a way that was intensely erotic.

When he finally got home, of course, the very first thing to do was to check in on his new bride, who was busily folding his clothes, having done his dirty laundry. She hummed happily as she worked, satisfaction clear in the sound even though she was totally unaware of Kent's presence just yet.

Needless to say, that made him extremely hard.

Kent approached the unsuspecting body of Adeline, and promptly wrapped her in a tight hug. She stiffened in surprise, then yielded, especially as his hands roamed along her body, his lips kissing at her neck, then twisting her head to meet his, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth, drool slipping from his mouth to hers as he manhandled her. His hard cock rubbed at her ass, and she couldn't help but squirm a bit, at the way he showed so much appreciation to her body, flattered by his attention as he kissed her.

When they finally broke off the kiss, Kent took hold of her hand. "I need a shower, and you should wash me," he told her, his cock twitching in his pants as he dragged his new bride along.

Part of her squirmed at the way he just manhandled her, but that also made her aroused, thinking of him fucking her roughly in all three holes, the waves of pleasure that accompanied them, already wet when they arrived in the bathroom.

He stripped her bare, then made her do the same to him, her gaze lingering too long on his hard cock before he finally stepped into the shower, and she followed after quickly.

At first, her attention to his body was almost chaste. She rubbed at his slim chest, his petite shoulders, his slender arms and legs. All the faux-chastity was broken, however, by the fact that her eyes were constantly drawn back to his hard cock, the way it bounced and swayed with each movement, her full breasts and sculpted ass attracting Kent's attention as well. She felt happy, cleaning him off, but her eyes just stared openly at his cock, her lips slightly parted, her cheeks warm with arousal...

Then she finally arrived at it, kneeling before him, his cock the only thing her muscular hands hadn't yet cleaned. She gently began to caress it, breathing heavily as she stared at it, stroking up and down, up and down.

Of course, Kent couldn't take much of that before his more base impulses took control.

He patted her head, smiling down at her. "You're really becoming a wonderful wife, Adeline," he told her. She felt strangely flattered by the words as she stroked his cock, but her gaze didn't turn up to him, her eyes locked on his cock instead. "Lick my dick clean, Adeline," he told her, and she nodded, her tongue stretching out, beginning to slowly run along his length as she stared at it, her mind completely full with its taste and scent, the soft sound of the shower's water completely irrelevant as she focused entirely on her husband's cock.

Kent just let her get to work, softly stroking her hair as he stared down at her. She didn't give him so much as a glance, her body quivering just a bit as her tongue slipped and licked all along his length. It would have no doubt made his dick glisten, if it weren't for the simple fact that water kept raining down on her head, her hair darkening as it slickened and stuck to her skin. His hands stroked her cheeks as she continued to mindlessly lick and lap away, her focus entirely on his dick.

For Adeline, perhaps this was some crucial moment, some occasion where, without much in the way of coercion, she would be orally pleasuring her new husband. After all, all she'd been told to do was lick it clean, and certainly she had accomplished as much by the time her lips came back to his tip, her eyes crossing as she took in his sheer length. She was wet, a warmth between her thighs driving her brain a little batty, before her mouth widened to accommodate his length, her lips slowly, softly running down as she took him in.

Kent smirked down at her, though she didn't so much as glance up at him, her tongue slithering back and forth on the underside of his cock, her thighs quivering with arousal as she worked her way down his dick. "That's a good girl," he breathed out.

She just filtered out his words, focused instead utterly on the task before her. If she just pressed a bit further, he would hit the back of her throat and - there it was, that sweet glukking noise escaping her throat, waves of pleasure running through her body in response to the oral forcefulness. One hand ran down her backside, still unable to masturbate with her pussy, but her fingers slipped inside her hypersensitive asshole to begin teasing and playing with it, her body quivering as she choked and gagged, sputtering, saliva splattering out of her mouth and hitting his thighs as she choked herself on it.

"That's where you belong," Kent told her, continuing to softly run his fingers through her hair. "On your knees, serving your man." She shivered a bit at those words, the thought that she was serving him making her feel strangely fulfilled. She didn't turn her eyes up to him, though, some faint hint of pride left in her, her gaze on his fat dick as her lips stretched wide to accommodate it, still choking on his dick. "You're a woman now, that's your purpose, serving your husband." He licked his lips as he drank in her body, her tits jiggling as she quivered and choked on his dick, and then she finally managed to come like that, moaning drunkenly around his dick, her whole body shaking.

Adeline was aware that he was speaking, even of his words, but most of her focus was on his dick, her thoughts only following loosely after his long monologue. "I'm happy with your progress so far, and I'm sure that you'll make an ideal wife by the time I'm through with you." His fingers dug into her scalp, for just a moment sorely tempted to fuck her face, before he released, regaining control over his body, just leaning back against the shower wall to force her to do all the work.

"School has been so boring, lately," he said, affecting a casual air as she bobbed and gagged on his dick, her throat straining to take his cock, loud, wet, disgusting noises filling the shower as she strained to take him in. "Without you to bully me, everything there's so dull, especially the class work. Aren't you glad you'll never have to do homework again? Housework is so much better, don't you think?"

If she hadn't been in a lust fugue, if he hadn't made her habitually answer his questions, perhaps she would have stopped herself, but she simply nodded drunkenly around his dick, her eyes rolling around a bit as she quivered and choked on his dick. She had in fact felt happy and fulfilled doing housework, and even this felt so sweetly pure, like it was her true purpose in life.

Some part of her knew those thoughts were from the collar, but she found that part of her was increasingly less and less relevant, as more and more of her reactions to things were determined by programming rather than her own will. Her thighs shook back and forth as she furiously anally masturbated, saliva dripping free from her mouth as she choked and gagged on his dick, finally taking him to the base again, her throat serving as the ideal cocksheath, slobbering all over his dick, her eyes lidded as she just let her mouth be used like that, enjoying the raw waves of pleasure as she gagged on the massive cock that was currently obstructing his airways. Her eyes rolled up, a stupid smile in them as she met Kent's own arrogant smirk, as he saw his former bully reduced to this.

As it turned out, Adeline's choking deepthroat would drag Kent over the edge before she needed to pull back, and he just groaned and shook as he ejaculated directly down her esophagus, thick splatters of semen filling her stomach without her ever getting a single taste. It was then, and only then, that Kent took control over her, peeling her off his cock, leaving her to shiver openly in the shower. A hint of humiliation was on her face, a realization of what she'd done, her fugue broken by the fact that she was no longer gagging in ecstasy on her husband's dick, but more powerful than that was the pleasure and joy she felt from serving her man.

He patted her head and shut off the shower, making her dry him off, her gaze turning to his cock again and again, an almost sexual obsession on the thing that was all that could bring her sexual pleasure any longer, with Kent's commands not to masturbate. He went to do his homework, absently toying with his phone as she did, drinking in her subtle reactions, the way she glanced at him as she saw him teasing it, the command to feel anticipation every time he inserted a new command working wonderfully.

He did actually put in a new command, though.

Namely, to make her feel uncomfortable whenever she was wearing something that wasn't sexy - so she'd only be comfortable when she was naked, or dressed in something sexy. He smirked at that, the latest command, and got back to doing his homework.

* * *

When Kent woke up the next morning, he was being cuddled by his new wife, who - like him - was totally naked. It seemed she'd shrugged off the clothes she'd been wearing in the night, presumably when the feeling of discomfort kicked in from the command, and then habitually moved to take the position of big spoon to Kent's little. Her arms were wrapped around him like he was her beloved teddy bear, her full breasts pressed into his back, a serene smile on her lips as she snuggled in. Like this, she looked like a woman in love, though Kent knew that she was still mostly only in lust - love would come soon enough, though.

He also considered how exactly to enjoy her when she woke up, and if he'd be the one to wake her up, or wait for her to do so on her own first. It certainly was warm and snug, in the arms of his tall, busty, and muscular wife.

Kent decided to wait for her to act. He wanted to see exactly how far she'd come, how much her new commands and gradual, forcible, acceptance of her new position in life had changed her. His cock throbbed at that thought, as he wondered exactly how she'd respond to her freedom.

For the time being, she just snuggled against him, her full breasts pushing against his back, his cock twitching as he worked very hard to keep up the self control necessary to keep from just pinning her down and fucking her. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was fucking her basically constantly, he probably wouldn't have been able to.

Eventually, she did wake up, mumbling sleepily, her hands running along his body in her restful, half-asleep state. Her eyes eventually peeked open, and she promptly took note of his cock as she did so, her chin on her husband's shoulder as she looked down at his cock. Immediately, a surge of sexual arousal filled her, at the sight of it. She licked her lips, and Kent just played possum, pretending to be asleep. She considered his dick with obvious interest, breathing heavily, her cheeks warm, one hand sliding gently down Kent's body - not to his cock, as he expected, but towards her ass.

Then one of the commands he'd adjusted and set up earlier took control, preventing her hand from doing what she so desperately wanted it to do, play with her ass. That too was now forbidden to her, as much as her cunt once had been, and she let out a soft whine, gently releasing Kent from her cuddle.

He was naked. His cock was hard. She was his wife, and she was wet. He wouldn't - couldn't - complain if she started to fuck him, right? Of course. She straddled his body, teasing her wet cunt at his dick, her eyes locked in his thick rod, not even noticing that Kent's eyes were half-open as he admired her muscular, sexy body while her juices dribbled down onto his dick.

Kent just stayed there, resting beneath her, as she slowly descended on his cock. Her sex was tight and wet around his cock, caressing it as she slid down his length. Kent groaned, pretending to still be asleep, and that made Adeline freeze, her cunt tightening hard on his cock as she did so, her breathing slowing in the process. A long moment of tension ran through Adeline, even as Kent enjoyed the physical way it made her body respond, the stock still movement... and then her animal arousal came to the surface once more, her gaze turning back to his cock, watching as she slid it entirely inside her, shuddering as she took him to the base. A hot pant escaped her throat, making her twitch atop him, saliva splattering lewdly down onto his chest and face, but he managed to feign sleep even then - though the fact that she was so distracted by the feelings certainly didn't hurt.

Her movements were slow, at first. Tentative, almost nothing, as she slithered slowly, agonizingly slowly, up his cock. It bothered her almost as much as it did him, and it took every scrap of willpower on Kent's part to not just grab her hips and start forcibly pounding her up and down his dick, relying on the collar to force her to take the pace he wanted. So soon enough, her pace increased, her breathing getting heavier as she pumped up and down, her cunt quivering around his dick, her sensitivity making her grow ever closer to the edge in short order.

It took almost no time at all for her to come for the first time, biting her lip hard to try to silence herself. She didn't want Kent to know how much she had wanted this, even though of course it was a ridiculous idea to think that she could hide it from him. She squirmed and dug her fingers into her own breasts roughly as she strained not to make a single noise, and she just about managed - in addition to keeping herself quiet. Her cunt squeezed and dragged at Kent's cock, and if he really had been asleep, that would have been the point at which he would have certainly woken up - but he kept pretending to be asleep nonetheless, enjoying the way she worked so desperately to keep this shameful action a secret.

Her body began to move again, pumping up and down, making circular, rolling motions in the process, letting his dick rub at her insides. Saliva dripped out of her mouth as she rode him, occasionally splashing against her tits or Kent's stomach, and she just let herself be overcome by the passion, pounding, twisting, rolling with pleasure, her full tits bouncing freely and giving Kent quite the show.

It was then that Kent "woke up," opening his eyes to stare up at her, his hands sliding along her muscular thighs. She froze as he smiled up at her, and he enjoyed the look of humiliation on her face, drinking in her body for a long moment, twisting her thoughts around as she felt flattered that he was eyeing her up like this even as she'd been forcibly humiliated like this. "You're such a good girl now," he told her, hands sliding up her body to the breasts she'd just been all but tearing at, his fingers gently caressing the full orbs. He smiled winningly up at her, feeling absolutely triumphant in the moment, and she started to move again, her cheeks burning as she did so. "You did the right thing, getting on my cock as soon as you could. Sex is one of the only domains where women should show any initiative. It's what your body was made for, after all," he said, twisting the knife, making her cheeks burn even brighter in humiliation at each word.

Each inch of his cock slammed inside her with what felt like iron force, his hips bucking up against her, balls slapping at her ass. She squeaked a bit in surprise. "Get back in the rhythm, Adeline," he commanded, and she nodded pitifully, riding him fast and hard, pounding up and down, twisting her hips back and forward, rolling his dick around inside her as she did so. It felt good for her, and it felt good for him, a perfect moment as he felt up her body, fingers trailing along bare skin and wondrously full breasts that bounced wildly. Her cheeks burned, her eyes squeezed shut, and she simply enjoyed the physical sensations, trying to disconnect from the reality she was now trapped in.

Kent's hands soon reached her ass cheeks again, and she came at that point, her cunt tightening hard on her dick, a low throaty moan escaping her throat. His fingers dug into the muscular flesh, and he drank in her body, staring up at her with a wicked smile. She was falling so quickly, now, even initiating sex, any concerns that it was 'queer' long forgotten. "You make a much better woman than you ever did a man. You'll be a happy wife in no time at all, if you just embrace it," he said.

She tried to summon up some response, to say something, but she was already in the midst of an orgasm, so it came out only as sputtered babble. He knew she was trying to argue, though, and just ground her down against his groin, her butt pressing into his thighs, his hips jerking as he buried himself to the base inside her and started to let go, spraying his hot, gushing seed inside her, his body doing its absolute best to knock her up in that moment.

When he was finished, she simply rested there, breathing heavily, straddling his body, her skin slick with sweat and exertion, her thoughts a jumbled mess. She couldn't truly speak against him, but neither did she want to simply meekly accept her new place in life, so she remained static atop him, her loud breaths making her tits rise and fall as she sucked in air.

"This will make quite the nice daily routine," Kent told her, fingers running along her thighs softly, his cock twitching inside her, even as he settled into the bed, smushing against the mattress. "Now that you're done with wakeup sex, it's time for you to make me breakfast. I'll take some peanut butter toast and a tall glass of water, please."

He'd phrased it in such a way that the collar wouldn't take control of her body, but she was used to following commands by then, so she simply nodded and got off his cock, starting to head to the door, his cum trickling down her inner thigh.

"Put on some clothes first, Adeline," he said, and she had no choice but to obey, collecting some of her clothes, considering her options before winding up trying on something light and sporty, a sports bra and a pair of short-shorts that felt comfortable to her, more than the chaste dress she'd fallen asleep wearing and that had wound up waking her partway through the night. She headed to the kitchen once she was properly dressed, and Kent just relaxed in bed, enjoying the experience of having a wife, very happy that he'd chosen to get one, and this one in particular at that. The thought that, not so long ago, Radley had been a cruel bully, but now there was just Adeline, who had no choice but to obey and service him however he pleased, made him rock hard.

When she returned to the room with his breakfast, he pulled her into a kiss, roughly forcing his tongue into her mouth. She took it passively, her hands gently balancing the breakfast tray as his tongue slithered around, her body shivering just a bit, since his cock was right there and out in the open air and free and the thought of it was getting her wet no matter how much she wished it didn't.

Then he broke off the kiss and started eating, eyeing her up. A thrill ran up her spine; she felt happy that her body made Kent aroused, flattered that he thought she was sexy. A smile appeared on her lips for a moment in response to his attentions, before she hurriedly banished it. He just ate and drank in her body, wearing so very little, showing off so very much. "Don't forget," he said, in between bites, "you need to keep your body fit. If you stop exercising and lose that muscle, I'll have to use the collar to force you to exercise again."

She nodded rapidly, definitely not wanting that, nervously dipping her head low. She felt somehow ashamed that she'd been the one to ride him, a certain aching feeling that she should have managed her pride, should have held off and waited for him to fuck her. She could have managed that, surely. But she hadn't, and now here she was, Kent smug as could be about his ever-increasing control over her, the way that she'd become so completely his in such a short amount of time.

Once he was done with his breakfast, Kent got up and started getting dressed. "I'll be seeing you again after school," he said, with a smile. "We'll be going out on a date, let you see the world as a woman. As my wife. Look forward to it," he added, giving her ass a quick swat before heading to school.

He certainly looked forward to it, of course. He had a lot of thoughts about the particulars, but ultimately decided he'd be taking her out dancing, something that would let him show off his fit, muscular new bride in a public setting, letting every other guy see her in her sexy clothing - because she wouldn't wear anything else, now. He smirked at that thought as he considered it.

* * *

Bacchanalia was a club of glitzy lights, large dance floor, and young couples dancing. In Ambrose, of course, there was no such thing as "courtship," at least not for the heterosexual male population (there was no female homosexual population, of course - the Lavesian collar made sure of that). Everyone there was already married, rings and collars marking out couples, or the occasional trio. The girls fit a variety of body types, each man there having picked out precisely the woman he'd wanted from the collection, and having spent a pretty penny to get the women they ultimately collected. They were mostly young professionals, men in their early twenties, with women who'd been gussied up to high heaven, something classy and sexy at once.

In that context, Adeline stuck out a bit. She wore a miniskirt and a crop top, rather than a classy dress, which was nominally her own decision. Makeup had applied thoroughly, of course, but she was still inexpert, her painted-cyan lips looking more trashy than elegant. A few women - or, more accurately, their husbands - had similar fashion sense, preferring to show off their women to everyone, let them all see what they had with the intent of gathering jealousy. The largest point of contrast between her and the other girls there, was the fact that she was muscular. Every other woman was some mix of curvaceous and slender, from the large-breasted wasp-waisted idealized porn star body type, to the slim and willowy, to the stacked and even a tad pudgy. No one, though, had visible abs, or biceps, having all been kept to a particular body type. Ambrosian women didn't need to exercise, after all - their labor was entirely domestic.

It made her exotic, attracting a bit of attention from this or that man, who thought either that it was absurd a woman had been allowed to develop some muscles, or absently considering if his next wife (if he ever had one) would be muscular, or perhaps if he should make his current wife start exercising to produce a similar physique. Even the latter groups mostly imagined their ideal "muscle girl" as more feminine and slim than Adeline, though few would have offered any complaints about the size of her hips and tits.

Adeline felt humiliated, being eaten up by the eyes of dozens of men. It was one thing when Kent looked at her that way, but an entirely different one for these guys to do so. For Kent, though, he felt fantastic, enjoying the way that so many people looked at Adeline.

Kent did, eventually, after a bit of enjoying himself on the dance floor, notice that Adeline was somewhat uncomfortable being the center of attention like this. He took her to the bar and started to play with his phone, sending a thrill through her as she knew he was modifying her further. She even suspected that it might be something specific to this entire event, perhaps to make it easier on her - he had said she was a good girl, after all - though she still wasn't so far along that she'd freely admit that she did in fact want that. After all, what was the point of feeling embarrassed from being targeted by the attentions of other men?

Kent's added command was just to make her feel comfortable so long as he was around, regardless of other stimulus. It was broad enough to be useful in a variety of situations, but also applied to this one. "I'd like a booth," he said to the bartender, who was a young woman with some very large breasts, a low-cut blouse, and a wedding ring on her finger.

"Oh, of course, sir," she said, with a cheery smile. "You can take any of the open ones," she said, with a quick gesture. "My co-wife does the waitressing, I'll tell her to come visit you for an order, if you'd like?"

"I would, thank you," he told her, taking Adeline's hand and going to one of the booths. They had low-hanging tablecloth, so low that it obscured much of the space beneath the table, so when they arrived, he simply spoke his command without concern. "Get on your knees under the table, and give me a blowjob."

Adeline's expression paled, but she had no choice, the collar taking control when she hesitated, forcing her to crawl under the table, her bare knees scraping against the floor. She did her best to keep herself entirely contained beneath the tablecloth, and fished out her husband's cock, staring at the thick thing with arousal for a long moment. Kent politely shifted his position so that his dick was obscured beneath the tablecloth entirely, rather than it and Adeline's head ducking out from beneath it.

Kent leaned back in his seat, settling in against the soft cushion and just lazing away as he felt Adeline's lips first caress his cock, kissing at the underside of the crown beneath the table. He smiled as he felt it, his cock twitching minutely. "Good wives get treats," he told her, though really the treat was his. "Enjoy yours," he said, in a soothing voice, glancing out across the dance floor, eyeing up the various women. They were all dressed up sexy - in a club like this, you wanted to show off your woman, make everybody else drool in jealousy, and while Kent wasn't jealous, he certainly could enjoy getting an eyeful of titflesh that didn't belong to him.

For Adeline, on the other hand, her tongue gently flicked at his tip. Beneath the table, the lighting was poor, but even so, she felt so wet just seeing his hard cock in front of her. It had to be some manipulation of the collar, but that didn't change the fact that she was aroused, not just physically, but mentally, just by seeing the cock. She couldn't masturbate, so she stroked his length, admiring it, getting hornier and hornier as she tentatively licked and suckled at the tip.

At last, she simply slipped her lips around his cockhead and started to slide down, forcing him deep within her mouth until she started gag. Pleasure rushed through her body at the sensation, her toes curling as she struggled to deepthroat him. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, the wet noises she made drowned out by the loud music of the club, Kent's eyes running along a particularly busty girl with one of the skimpiest dresses, dancing around wildly. His hand slipped under the table, gently petting Adeline as she choked herself on his cock, her eyes squeezing shut with a mix of humiliation and desperate need, and he just grunted and smirked as his hips bucked at his wife's face, balls slapping her chin.

Drool slipped free from her mouth as she choked herself and got facefucked, going cross-eyed as she strained to accept his length. Her fingers dug into his knees as she worked herself on his dick, holding herself in place, doing her best to keep from taking him any deeper to just enjoy the sweet waves of pleasure that came with gagging on her husband's cock, his length throbbing within her mouth, saliva splattering onto his dick.

"Oh," Kent added, with a simultaneously placid and smug tone of voice, as if it had only just occurred to him, the loud glakking of her choking on his dick summoning forth memories. "You can masturbate with your ass again, but only while we're at this club," he explained, his dick twitching in her mouth at the thought of what he already knew she would do.

She knew it too, even as tears streamed down her cheeks, her fingers clawing at her husband's knees. She was so goddamn aroused, now, from all the teasing she'd done of him and - by extension - herself, when she'd hesitated to just start sucking. She needed to come, and she hadn't yet from the gagging, so one of her hands left his knee, even though she knew that he'd instantly identify the motion.

He smugly smiled at the waitress as she approached, another busty girl with an easy smile, hair done in pigtails, dolled up to high heaven as she took out a notepad, her name tag reading Clarice. "What can I get you, sir?" Clarice could hear the gagging noises of Adeline choking on Kent's dick, but she didn't let it reach her face - her husband had told her not to disturb the customers about that kind of thing.

"Mm, some juice, for me and my wife." Kent's eyes ran across the other woman's body, and Clarice just proudly wiggled it back and forth, attracting his gaze to her full breasts as they swished back and forth. A rival to Adeline's, and on the smaller frame, they looked even bigger. She wouldn't let him touch, of course, but men who looked gave bigger tips, and her husband wanted her to earn as much money as possible.

"Strawberry, grape, or orange?" She asked, a placid smile on her lips.

"Mm, strawberry for me." Kent gripped the back of Adeline's head under the table, peeling her off his cock forcefully. "What flavor do you want?" He asked, and Clarice offered no response at all - she'd already known what was going on, just by simple experience. The tablecloths were long for a reason.

"Grape," came a quiet whisper, before Kent slammed her back down his cock, making her gag and sputter.

"And grape," Clarice said, noting it down. "I'll be back in a flash, sir," she said, with an easy smile, giving her ass a swishing sashay as she departed, drawing Kent's eyes to it, making his dick throb and twitch in Adeline's mouth.

Adeline came at that point, as she was gagged and choked anew on her husband's cock, tears running down her cheeks, a desperate humiliation burning in her breast even as her arousal peaked. Her hips jerked and bucked, her fingers still working in her ass as she squirmed and burbled around his dick, saliva dripping free and splattering his top. The feeling of her choking moan pushed Kent over the edge, and he grunted and ejaculated directly into the back of her mouth, sighing in satisfaction as he did so, slumping down in his seat.

Once he was completely finished, he spoke up. "Put my dick away and take your seat again," he commanded, smiling smugly as she soon emerged from her position, wiping away the tears and spit that coated her features with the napkins.

Clarice soon returned with their drinks, and Adeline happily cleared away the taste of her husband's cum with the thick taste of her grape juice, while Kent just smugly stared her down, sipping at his own drink.

The pair went out on the dance floor one more time before they headed home, retiring to their bedroom together, and fucking like rabbits. When they went to sleep, Kent's latest command - to always feel comfortable when he was around - settled slowly into Adeline's mind, bringing her that little bit closer to being completely and utterly his.


	4. Chapter 4

Kent woke up before Adeline again, his new wife seeming absolutely serene as she slept in the nude. Some of his cum from last night stained her inner thighs as she rested there; he'd fallen asleep using her breasts as pillows, and he now pulled up and back, examining her naked body in detail, his tongue flicking along his upper lip as his fingers ran along her bare flesh.

Kent leaned down over Adeline, letting his lips meet hers in a soft, gentle kiss. She remained restful, so he pressed his tongue into her mouth, forcing it in. Taking advantage of her like this made his cock throb, rapidly hardening as he made out with the sleeping, compliant Adeline. When her eyes finally fluttered open, her dream ruined, she just remained there, somehow feeling comfortable in this position, as if it was something she was entirely accustomed to. The fact that that feeling derived from her collar's latest inserted command didn't even cross her mind - she just assumed she was getting used to it, and waited for him to finally break off the kiss.

When he did, leaning up and smiling down at her, his hand brushing along her stomach, she couldn't help but feel flattered. When her eyes absently flicked over to his erect, hard cock, the same one that had been pounding her cunt last night, she couldn't help but get wet, blushing as she averted her gaze, still not fully used to her new position as a woman.

Kent gently stroked himself off, reaching down for Adeline's hair, twisting her head so she had to look at his cock. Her lips parted softly as she stared down at it, her cunt getting wetter and wetter in anticipation of what was to come. If she could have, she might have just started playing with herself, but Kent's commands prevented that, so she remained there, getting increasingly horny, left to wait and wonder as to what he'd do to her, how he'd take advantage of her body.

Kent's hand ran down her stomach towards her sex, starting to gingerly tease it. There was no penetration, just the slow, fluttering of his fingers along her sex, even as he waggled his dick back and forth with a movement of his hips, enjoying the way that Adeline just stared at it openly, her arousal visible on her face. She could still have averted her gaze, even with his grip on her hair - at least, if the thought had occurred to her. It didn't, though, so she went along with his implicit command to stare down his dick, her lips slightly parted, her breasts rising and falling.

For a long time it went on like that, Kent teasing her cunt, Adeline staring at his dick. Adeline's brain was slowly shutting off, her legs quivering just so, trying to grind her cunt against Kent's hand despite the fact that every time she made a move to do so, he adjusted his grip, keeping her from coming. She let out a guttural whine, not realizing what Kent wanted from her. "Please," she mumbled out, desperation in her voice, seeming almost on the verge of tears as she turned her gaze up to Kent.

"Please what?" Kent asked, his cock throbbing at the humiliations he was heaping on Adeline, at the rush of power he now had over her.

Adeline understood now the point of all the teasing, but she didn't care, she just wanted to come. "Fuck me," she pleaded.

Kent smiled at that, moving in between her thighs, rubbing his cock at her slick sex for a moment, teasing her like that as he stared down at her gorgeous body.

Kent grabbed hold of her hips, twisting her around so she was on her belly, then raised her ass up into the air. With the collar, she had no choice but to obey his nonverbal commands, the fact that he was slim and small and she was tall and strong mattering not at all. Her ass was soon held high, her cunt dripping wet, his hard cock rubbing at her pussy. Then he slammed inside her in a single, rough, uncaring stroke, his thick cock rubbing deep within her, making her fingers tense on the sheets beneath her, squirming and gasping as she was pounded like that, his balls slapping at her sensitive clit.

His fingers dug into her hips, using them as handholds as he pounded away. She was basically an onahole for the moment, something he could use however he liked, and she sputtered before orgasming for the first time, her powerful cunt muscles tensing and coiling and gripping his cock as he fucked into her. Despite the way her body tried to stop him, he just kept going, grinding his cock deep within her then slowly pulling his way out. She drooled on the bed in response to the intense sensations coming out of her pussy, her fingers clawing frantically at the sheets beneath her, her full breasts bouncing and jiggling.

Kent finally started to speak, realizing that the fun of sex would be even funner if he could verbally humiliate her, adding insult to ecstasy. "I'm going to knock you up," he breathed out, hand running along her hips to rub at her stomach, his cock throbbing within her at the thought of impregnating her. "Do you think you're pregnant already?" She had no idea, but the question was purely rhetorical anyway. "Well, we'll know soon enough, won't we? Once that belly of yours starts to swell with my kids, we're going to be having even more sex," he informed her.

He leaned over her, teeth nibbling and biting at her shoulder possessively, and she couldn't help but orgasm again, a whimpering moan escaping her throat as she did, her cheeks flush with a mix of arousal and humiliation. It felt so good, being fucked by Kent, and she had no sexual release besides his cock - the cock that had started to occupy her sexual fantasies with an ever increasing intensity, passing moments of libidinous desire turning to that thick rod even when it was nowhere in sight.

"I think I'll be buying any daughters you make," Kent told her, even though it was impossible due to laws on the subject designed to prevent incest. "They'll be such perfect cum dumpster sluts, at least if they take after their mother," he informed her, hand coming down on her ass in a sharp motion that created a sound that filled the room. "I'll take your sweet little daughters, raised in the arms of the state to be the perfect little bitches like they were born to be, and I'll deflower them right in front of you, make them call you Mommy and thank me for the privilege of getting fucked by their Daddy."

Adeline whimpered in humiliation, a rush of hate twisting into a feeling of lust. Her arms betrayed her, her upper body collapsing against the bed beneath her, her eyes squeezing shut. Kent's finger slipped into her asshole, starting to play with the additional hole, which sent another wave of pleasure through her hazy brain, prompting her to immediately orgasm.

The feeling on Kent's cock was intense - but he didn't stop for a second. "Tell you what, Adeline, if you beg me, I'll fuck your ass instead," he told her, as his index finger slid around deep within her sphincter, making her sputter and drool on the bed beneath her, ass quivering as it got used roughly by her husband and owner. "That way, we won't be making any babies this time, and by extension, you won't have any daughters you have to offer up to the state to get turned into my future bitches."

Adeline whimpered at that, but she shook her head, closing her eyes and burying her face in the bed, obscuring her face. Some part of her pride still existed, it seemed, even if it only came out for this moment of utterly meaningless resistance. Both of them knew perfectly well there was hardly any way she'd manage a month without getting impregnated, even if Kent pulled out this time, and Kent just chuckled cruelly, slapping one of her tits from the side as it pressed into the bed beneath her.

"Oh, I see. You want to breed a whole generation of sluts, don't you? You know you have the perfect genes to be a woman, so you want to make sure they spread far and wide. You're such a patriot. Ambrose would be lucky to have more women like you," he told her with a groan, leaning down over her, his breath hot in her ear. She quivered as another wave of hate twisted around into lust once again, her cunt squeezing taut on his dick as she came anew, a strangled moan escaping her throat despite her best efforts to the contrary.

It was then that Kent buried himself deep inside her, spraying hot cum in her waiting womb. He groaned at the feeling of power, and release, his teeth digging into his wife's shoulder and leaving a mark against the bare flesh as he simply filled her up. When he was finished he pulled out, admiring her naked body as she quivered in the afterglow, her face still obscured from him.

"Let's go to the shower," he told Adeline, rising from the bed, still naked himself. "You can clean me."

That's precisely what Adeline did, without complaint. Her fingers ran across his body, rubbing away dirt and sweat and grime as the water cascaded down. Her eyes were occasionally drawn to his cock, cheeks glowing each time she saw it. She had to clean it, as well, of course; she did so with a furious flush and an averted gaze, a cute show for Kent that made his dick twitch in her hand. She didn't squeak when it did, when its sudden throbbing pressed against her hand - she just studiously ignored its hardness, its size, its girth, tried to put aside the thought of it pressing into her, again and again, even as she got wetter and wetter from manipulating it.

"Good girl," Kent breathed out, running his fingers through her short, silver-grey hair. He'd have to go to school soon enough... but he could use her mouth now. Or save the enjoyment for later, and spend the school day thinking up something really special with her...

He decided to enjoy the moment rather than delay gratification, and quietly nudged her head towards his cock. She knew what he wanted, and let her mouth fall open, her pretty lips spread wide to accommodate his girth as they soon wrapped around his dick. No words were necessary - she rarely resisted at all, by that point. Even if she could have forced him to command her, she just found it simpler and easier to obey, letting her lips wrap around his dick, staring up at him as the picture of lewd perfection with her mouth bulging to accommodate his dick, the water raining down on the back of her head even as she did so.

Kent rested his back against the wall, enjoying for a long moment the soft feeling of Adeline's lips around his cock, his length resting on her tongue as if it was a warm, red carpet laid out just for him. Water continued to rain over Adeline, making her hair slicken and fall and press against her cheeks. Her eyes didn't look up at him, instead focused on his cock, staring at the thick thing in her mouth.

Her arousal continued to mount as she looked at his dick, as she thought about it. She began to get wetter and wetter, her lips still suckling at his cock. She couldn't reach down for her cunt, couldn't play with herself, thanks to the commands that Kent had implanted in her, forbidding her masturbation so that he could be her only source of sexual relief. She whimpered and twisted her head from side to side for a moment before pressing down hard, his thick cock hitting her throat and making her squirm. Her fingers twisted into fists as he hit the back of her throat, and a wave of pleasure running right up her spine into her brain as surely as if it had been her cunt he was penetrating.

"You're getting good at sucking cock," Kent noted, fingers running through her hair, tongue flashing along his lips as he enjoyed the soft feeling of her on his cock. "I'm glad you're so enthusiastic," he told her, even as she gagged and sputtered on his dick, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she focused entirely on her own pleasure, using the feeling of gagging to force wave after wave of pleasure into her brain. He just chuckled at that, drinking in the lewd look on her face as she stared cross-eyed at his dick, choking herself because it was the only source of sexual pleasure she could get in this position.

He decided to be nice. "You can anally pleasure yourself. In fact, you have to," he told her, and her hands went to her ass even before the second sentence left his mouth, her fingers slipping inside. Fresh pleasure mixed with what already existed, and she kept gagging herself on his dick, her breasts swaying and bouncing. His hands reached for her hair, collecting it into a pair of clumps. It was short - she had been a man not so long ago - so it was difficult, but he managed to get a bit together, starting to pump at her mouth, fucking her face like it was her cunt, and just as rough.

She didn't complain. Not just because she couldn't, with the cock hitting her throat over and over again, drool pooling in her mouth then cascading out, tears streaming down her cheeks and mixing together with the shower's water. Not just because she was out of breath, the shower water and the thick cock in her mouth working together to deny her much chance to catch her breath. But, also, because she didn't care, getting facefucked meant she gagged on his cock even more, bringing her even more pleasure.

"I love you, Adeline," Kent told her, and she just continued to sputter and choke on his dick, her only focus her own sexual pleasure. He kept pumping at her throat roughly, only the faintest consideration given to her own thoughts and feelings. "You are comfortable, aren't you? If you want, you can move."

Adeline's eyes just rolled around in her skull as she got facefucked like that, her throat bulging each time his cock slipped that little further bit inside, her esophagus squeezing and twisting around his dick to try to expel it. He groan, hips bucking harder and harder at her face, balls swaying but not hitting her chin. "Don't feel any aches from your knees and feet right now," he commanded, lightening some mild discomfort that Adeline was feeling but not cognizant enough to mention. "That's a good girl," he breathed out, continuing to saw in and out of her throat, enjoying as saliva splattered free from her mouth with each time she choked and gagged on his dick.

Adeline's brain was a fog of pleasure by that point, saliva dripping free. Pride? In that moment, she had none. She couldn't be angry at Kent. She was too busy enjoying the raw physical pleasure, the feeling of cock in her throat, of fingers in her ass. Pleasure was all she could hope to live for, comfort and pleasure - any personal ambitions had to be forgotten, and in that moment, they certainly weren't coming to mind. All that mattered was the cock in her mouth, the thick thing that pressed against her throat, that made her gag. Each time she felt her body's instinctive response to the unwanted intrusion, more fresh pleasure rushed through her.

She came, of course, moaning around his dick wildly, her guttural noises of pleasure cut off again and again as she choked on his thick rod, over and over. Saliva dribbled out over her lower lip, her fingers getting more excitable in her anus as she quivered and bucked.

Kent joined her in ecstasy, then, spraying his thick load directly into the back of her throat, making her choke and sputter, eyes rolling around, cum dribbling out of her nostrils as it went down the wrong hole and bubbled back up. She didn't care. Choking felt good for her, it was pleasure, and all she could hope for was pleasure. Her eyes turned up to Kent, a hazy, almost submissive look in her gaze as he finished himself off. The sight of her like that made her want to keep going...

But, unfortunately, Kent had to get to school, so he unceremoniously removed his cock from her mouth, taking a moment to admire her naked body, unblemished by hair thanks to his previous commands. "I'm going to get dressed and go to school. We'll do something fun when I come back," he informed her, patting her head, his cock twitching as he drank in her naked body one last time before leaving.

He spent the whole school day thinking of exactly what he would do to her when he got back home, of course. It did make him distractible, but fortunately his grades were good enough to put up with the occasional faltering.

Kent's musings at school turned towards a gift for Adeline. There were so many possibilities, of course - hair dye, lipstick, sexy dresses, sexy underwear, cute outfits, bunny ears, a tail, a ring gag. Ultimately, though, for whatever reason, he settled on a buttplug. When he was let out of classes, he headed down to the mall, purchased one and had it gift wrapped - the clerk gave him a sweet smile, clearly believing he was a romantic young man wooing his new bride - before heading home.

At home, Adeline was wearing a skimpy outfit, a risque crop top and a pair of short-shorts as she helped out Kent's mother in the kitchen. She'd spent the day doing domestic work, learning the basics of the feminine arts, and finding it strangely fulfilling. So she was in a good mood when Kent came home with a gift, and she hardly even frowned when he dragged her up to his room to present the gift.

Then he had her open it, and her mood soured. A buttplug. He wore a cheeky grin as she looked down at it. "I figured since you like anal so much, you'd like it," he told her. "You can basically have anal all day with that."

She just stared at it blankly. She wasn't even angry, really. Perhaps a touch annoyed - she'd almost thought he was getting her something nice, but of course all the things he bought for her were really for him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, at last.

"Your gift sucks," she told him on automatic, then immediately paled.

Perhaps it was his increasing maturity, but Kent didn't get angry, he just gave her a smile and put down the package. She froze, anticipating something horrible, but he just stepped up to her, caressing her cheek, drawing her down low enough he could meet her lips. Then he broke off the kiss. "It's a joke gift," he told her, easily rolling over the faux pas. Perhaps later he'd make sure she appreciated properly. "The real gift is the two of us going out for a nice dinner."

She let out a small laugh, sagging in relief. "Oh, thank the gods," she breathed out. There wasn't any resistance as he took her hand in his, quickly taking her out of the house. His fingers worked on his phone to pick out a nice place to eat.

"You seemed upset," he told her, as he found a pleasant restaurant nearby. A pizzaria, or this world's close equivalent. "I know you like anal, so what, do you only want my cock inside you?"

Her collar's conditioning made her answer - if it hadn't been in place, she probably would have fidgeted and deflected, but now she answered on automatic. "You fuck me plenty enough. I don't want to turn into a brainless sex freak."

"I see," Kent said, giving her a smile. "Lean down." She did so, and he pecked her cheek once it was in range. "Don't worry. I'm not going to turn you into a brainless sex freak," he told her, squeezing her hand.

Adeline felt a bit of relief at that, sagging in place as she walked alongside her husband and owner. Perhaps the whiplash helped her go along with Kent without concern - she'd been worried about some horrible degrading punishment, but instead she was just going out for dinner.

The pair soon arrived at their destination, with Kent ordering for both of them and settling down into a seat while they waited for their meal to be prepared. Adeline sat across from him, unsure what to do.

"Is there anything you'd like to do, Adeline? Since you're learning to behave yourself as my wife-" for whatever reason, those words made her feel strangely proud, as if it was exactly what she should be doing "-I want to make sure that you're happy. Do you have anything you would really like to do? Somewhere you'd like to go? Something you'd like to get?"

"I don't have any dumbbells," she admitted to him, and he mentally filed that away. "Bodyweight exercises don't work very well for keeping up strength."

He nodded along. "What about fun things to do? I don't want all our dates to just be about food and me sticking my cock in you," he told her, which made her blush, the thought of his dick sending a throbbing wave of heat into her pussy. He misinterpreted her blush. "Sorry, you just feel amazing." That provoked a different feeling, a warm, happy feeling at the compliment.

She shook her head, trying to focus on the question he'd asked, since it was less embarrassing. "Fun things to do..." She paused for a moment, thinking it over. There was no undo on her change, on the collar. Even if somehow she had learned what Kent had done to her and reported it, there was no chance she'd ever get her cock back. Ambrose simply didn't work like that. She had to accept it, and get what enjoyment she could. "I used to like wrestling, and sports in general."

Of course, Kent had no chance in a fair competition with her - she was taller, fitter, stronger. Even putting aside the height different, Kent was a slip of a boy. There was simply no physical sport he could hope to compete with her at, really. "Right. You played rugby," he noted, with a nod. Of course, it wasn't really rugby - but that's the closest physical sport the reader will be familiar with, one where heavy body mass is an important part of play. "What did you want in a wife? What did you like in girls?"

Adeline breathed in and out, considering the question slowly, practically luxuriating in it. "I wanted a girl who was very girly. Long, blonde hair, with a slender, petite build. I always imagined myself giving a piggyback ride to my wife, or perching her on my shoulders." It was strangely affectionate, particularly for the Radley that Kent knew, who was nothing but a bully. "Domestic and chaste, not one who got trotted around in the nude."

"I thought you said you wanted to show off your wife?"

"Sure. But in clothes that left a lot to the imagination." Adeline paused for a moment, then continued to list. "A girl with a lot of energy, you know? My mom always had a lot of pep to her. Has. It's not like she died or something. She just-" she cut herself off. Her mother had been the one who reported her to the police, but she couldn't help but still love the woman. Maybe one day Kent would even let them meet again. "Anyway. Girly, friendly, vivacious, sweet and chaste, but somebody you can show off too. Or- almost," she paused, as if considering the phrasing slowly, "a girl who wanted to show you off, you know?"

Their order was called, giving Adeline a brief reprieve from talking, and Kent went to collect the food before coming back, placing the pizza between the two of them.

"I'll buy some exercise equipment," Kent told Adeline. "That way we can exercise together. You can help me get more in shape, so we can do sports stuff together," he told her. He'd never been much into exercise, but he was slowly growing into the role of a loving husband. Adeline gave him a slight smile, taking a slice of the pizza and feeding it into her mouth. "Oh, and of course you can grow your hair out if you want," he added.

"Thanks," Adeline said, feeling a tad uncertain, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. It didn't, though - the pair chatted about this and that, Adeline recommending some brands of exercise equipment in particular to Kent, Kent doing his best to make Adeline feel like he cared about her feelings rather than just her holes. The meal finished, and the pair headed home, Kent holding Adeline's hand tightly to his own.

Kent used his free hand to insert a new command as the pair walked home. A certain thrum of anticipation ran through Adeline when she realized what he was doing, but she didn't look. His new command? That she would feel guilty if she disobeyed him, until she was forgiven for the bad behavior. Forgiveness that might - depending on his mood - come only after punishment.

Once he got home, he had her lie down on the bed and got atop her. She was wearing a crop top and short shorts - the latter of which were soon stripped away, along with her panties, leaving her freshly-shaved pelvis open in the air, her slick pink entrance inviting and warm. He reached for her hands, lacing his fingers together, rubbing his cock against her groin through the fabric of his pants for several long seconds, delighting in her lewd reactions, the heat to her cheeks, the way her eyes flicked down to his dick.

He broke the handholding only for long enough to fish his cock out, and then he was rubbing it at her entrance, teasing her as she stared at her sexy, half-naked body, her own eyes locked on his cock, craning to see it. He felt like a sexual god in that moment.

He began the slow process of invading Adeline's tight, perfect, muscular cunt then, his gaze running along her body, delighting in her breasts as they subtly jiggled. His fingers squeezed her hands as his thick, massive cock speared her, and she shuddered beneath him, pleasure washing over her. She cast her head back, closing her eyes, just imagining the dick that was penetrating her in that moment, and he leaned down over her, meeting her lips with his own. His tongue invaded her mouth, making her whimper and roll back and forth under him, her legs absently kicking at the air, until she soon exploded in ecstasy, her body bouncing, her nipples scraping his bare chest as he took her like that.

Even though he was so light, so small, and Adeline was so strong, she had no choice but to hold that position, pinned down by a mix of Kent's hands and the Lavesian collar's control. She didn't mind, in truth. Every time he fucked her, she just tried to focus on the sensations, the feelings, and there were plenty of them now. His thick cock, sliding deep within her, claiming her cunt. He was her husband, and she had no choice but to accept him fucking her, but it did feel so incredibly good.

He broke off the kiss, a long string of spit stretching from his lips down to hers as he kept pumping away. He leaned down over her again, kissing at her full breasts, then just burying his face in there, enjoying the feeling of her soft, pendulous breasts on either side of his face. She squirmed beneath him, her cheeks blooming with heat at his touch, at the feeling of him inside her, and at the way he kept increasing the pace of his cock, pumping away.

For a good, long while, that was all that happened. Him, thrusting away in her cunt; her, passively, mutely accepting his use of her body, her cunt dripping wet from each forceful thrust; and those gorgeous massive tits wrapped around his face so he could see nothing else. Her thoughts swam, some part of her happy that she was being treated kindly by her husband, rather than getting yet more sadistic use of her body. Kent just enjoyed fucking away at her like she was a toy for his personal sexual relief, his previous anger and hate at who she used to be having mostly faded away.

Then he pulled his face up from between her breasts, starting to nibble at the copious amounts of flesh, and she just gasped and came anew, her legs wrapping around his waist. If she had total control of her body, she likely would have dragged him deep within her and held him there as she came; but the collar meant that the moment he started to pull back against her, she had no choice but to yield to his whims.

"You look so beautiful," he breathed out, in between kisses and nibbles of her supple, soft breasts. "So sexy. I love my new wife," he told her, in all seriousness, his cock twitching as he pumped harder and harder, making those giant tits of hers bounce. "You make so much better a woman than you did a man," he informed her, leaning up a bit, staring down at her blushing face as his cock pounded away roughly, balls slapping at her muscular ass. "Don't worry, Adeline, I'll take care of you, help you become a perfect, doting, wife, and show you off to everyone," he informed her, leaning down again to kiss her lips.

She shuddered at the kiss and came anew. Part of her knew this was the Lavesian collar's doing, the way she was responding to his words. When he told her she was sexy and beautiful, she felt happy and flattered; when she got angry at his denigration of her former masculinity, it swept and twirled into lust and arousal; when he told her that he'd make her into a good wife, she felt glad, proud even. But the fact that the feelings were inflicted didn't make them false; they were just as much a part of her now as anything else in her personality, perhaps even more, given how they'd been piled on one another with such intensity and force that she was now coming from getting fucked by her new husband, the boy she'd once humiliated and mocked back in the locker rooms.

Kent kissed her lips again, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth, and she just passively moaned, her legs tightening on his waist. He let her take control for just a moment, burying himself deep inside her, her breasts smushing against his chest as their bodies tightened close to one another, becoming one for just a moment. Saliva dripped out of his mouth, drooling into hers, and she just shuddered again, coming all over again, her cunt squeezing and milking the thick, massive cock, the dick that had made her into a woman, her eyes rolling up in pleasure as she came yet again.

The sensation of power and pleasure that washed over Kent as his former bully came like that, her tongue flopping around in her mouth, her moaning carrying into his mouth, her body twitching, her cunt squeezing, her fingers clenching against his, pushed him over the edge. He groaned himself, burying himself as deep within her as he could, and finding release at last, hot seed spraying out of his cock, deep within her cunt, his eyes closing as he found release.

When he finished coming, he broke off the kiss, and fell asleep using Adeline's tits as pillows. She just caught her breath beneath him, gasping and panting, eyes fluttering softly, until she fell asleep too, strangely comfortable in that position.

* * *

Over the night, his latest command had taken root, making Adeline feel guilty whenever she disobeyed him. He woke up before her, still in her cunt, his face still resting on her tits; her own hands had come up to him, gently caressing his bare back, running through his hair, delighting in the sensual and loving touch. Another command he'd implanted in her brain, now taking action.

He glanced up at her serene, sleeping face, and tried to decide exactly how to wake up his new wife.

Kent decided to rest there rather than wake her, simply resting her head against her bosom, his cock still buried inside her, waiting to see how she'd respond if she was the one who woke up first. It had served as a good way to check on her progress in the past, after all.

Adeline took some time to wake up; Kent's cock hardened and softened inside her several times as he rested atop her, waiting for her to wake up again. But eventually, her eyelashes fluttered as she awoke, head shifting momentarily, looking around in a haze. She glanced at Kent, her arms still lovingly wrapped around his clothed body, and he feigned sleep. His cock nonetheless hardened, knowing his wife was now conscious, wondering precisely how she'd respond to his presence atop her.

She fidgeted, just slightly, beneath him, as she considered whether or not to wake him. It rubbed at his cock, and that reminded her of the thick, massive thing in her cunt, a shudder running up her body, arousal spiking as a consequence of one of Kent's commands. Her lips parted as she looked down at him, her tongue flashing along her lip for a moment as she considered the dick inside her...

Her hands slid down his body, running from his sweaty, sticky shirt to his pants, groping and squeezing his ass cheeks for a moment, then starting to gingerly, slowly, pump him up and down atop her. His cheek squeaked against the fabric of her crop top, her nipples poking through the fabric, but he feigned sleep even then, as Adeline started to gingerly fuck herself with her husband's sleeping cock.

He enjoyed the feeling for a while. Being passive while on top, his cock being used like a sex toy by Adeline, was incredibly erotic in its own way. She gently squeezed his ass cheeks, soft noises escaping the back of her throat, her eyes closed, her teeth digging into her lower lip. There was shame written on her face, no doubt, but also a copious amount of arousal, of sexual desire being met here.

It was only when Adeline had her first orgasm like that, squirming and panting, fingers clawing at Kent's ass through his jeans, that he finally fluttered his eyes fully open, looking up at her as she came, as her cunt milked his cock. "You're becoming a very good wife, Adeline," he told her, licking his lips as he leaned up to eye her up, to admire her breasts, her muscular stomach, her thighs and biceps. Her cheeks were brilliant red as she heard him speak, eyes opening in humiliation. "Taking initiative in sexual matters is important to being a good wife, and I'm glad to see you're getting into it." His hand absently slid along her body as he looked down at her.

Adeline felt burning humiliation in her chest, her cheeks a brilliant red, her eyes wide as she stared up at him. She didn't have anything to say to that - he hadn't tricked her, hadn't added some new command to provoke this response. The mere feeling of his cock inside her provoked the thought of his cock, and that in turn had made her aroused enough to get started on this. Her lips worked noiselessly for a few seconds, as she tried to think of what to say, but nothing came out.

Kent kissed her on the lips, enjoying the feeling of power and domination over this beautiful, sexy, powerful woman, once his bully, now his bitch. "Since you took the initiative, I'll reward you. We can have sex however you want," he told her, with a wicked smile. "Come on," he teased, when she didn't immediately respond, his hand gently cupping her cheek. "How do you want me to fuck you, Adeline?" He asked it as a question to provoke one of his earlier commands, the one that would prompt her to immediately respond without thinking.

"I want to be on top," she told him, at last. She swallowed the moment after the words escaped her lips.

"Do you care about which hole?" Kent asked absently, squeezing her tit in one hand. She just shook her head, her cheeks turning scarlet the moment after, her breathing erratic as she humiliated herself so willingly, so automatically, admitting to such lewd and degrading things as that. "Why not?"

"They all feel good."

Kent was rock hard by that point, naturally, as he considered exactly what kind of sex to have with his wife.

"Alright, you can be on top, and I want it in your pussy," he told her, and immediately she started to move, taking advantage of the momentary freedom that her good behavior had provided her. Kent just lay beneath her, enjoying the sight of her buxom, muscular body, her cunt still wrapped tight around his dick as she started to ride him, slithering up and down, juices dripping freely.

Kent wriggled a bit beneath her, adjusting his position to really dig his body into the bed properly, feeling the comfortable softness of the mattress beneath him, along with the comfortable softness of Adeline's cunt wrapped around his cock. He smiled up at her as she started to move, enjoying the way that in only a bit over a week, she'd already gotten to the point of fucking him of her own accord. His hands ran up those muscular thighs to her ass cheeks, squeezing her muscular booty as she rode him.

For Adeline, her focus was entirely on the cock inside her, the feeling of it penetrating her depths, rubbing against her inner walls. Kent leaned up, pressing his cheeks against her full breasts though her crop top, and she panted in response to the feeling, his cheeks rubbing against her nipples as she rode him. Her tits bounced, and her cunt slid up and down, pleasure rushing through her body from all the ways her new husband was touching her. "Take off your top," Kent commanded, and the Lavesian collar didn't need to force her into it; the fabric was soon tossed aside, leaving her utterly naked atop him, her skin lightly shiny with sweat as Kent just buried his face in her tits.

Kent enjoyed himself with a childish delight, enjoying the sexy body of the large woman riding him. Her tits smushed and flopped against his face as she bounced up and down, and his hands slid further and further along her ass, until one finger was teasing her asshole. Her only response was a little pant of a noise, her lips parted with erotic need, her cheeks a beautiful shade of red as he licked at her sternum, tasted her sweat, and enjoyed her body like that. "Talk for me, Addy," he told her, almost breathless. "Use those pretty lips of yours and tell me how you're feeling, getting your husband's cock plunging deep inside you over and over again."

He buried his face back between her tits before she could verbalize, and just groaned as she rode him, her own body going faster. "It feels, good," she breathed out, her eyelashes fluttering, and it did feel good, her husband's cock inside her, his dick twitching. She was almost delirious with pleasure as he shoved a finger into her asshole, making her gasp, drool slipping free from her mouth in the process, splattering down on her tits and gently dripping down onto Kent's hair.

Kent didn't care about that, of course. The delight of driving Adeline stupid with his cock was far more important than something petty like not getting her saliva in his hair. "More," he commanded, from between her breasts. "Tell me more about how you feel."

"Your cock feels so good in me," she whimpered out, sounding on the verge of tears as she spoke. "So good," she told him, and while that was as much due to his alteration of her own physical sensitivity as anything else, he certainly didn't mind it. "I love getting fucked by your cock, I love it, I love your cock," she spoke. Her voice wasn't manic with desire, it was emotional with a kind of self-pity that was intensely erotic to Kent. She had fallen; she had come to love getting fucked, to happily seek out her husband's cock, despite the fact that she had not so long ago been a man, and bullied the small boy beneath her. She'd mocked and humiliated him for his small flaccid cock; now her sexual fantasies were full of its turgid length, throbbing and massive.

She came, then, her cunt squeezing taut around her husband's dick as he just waggled his face between her tits, the soft cushions slapping against his cheeks. A moan escaped her throat, and Kent gave her ass a few possessive spankings as she held herself down on his length, enjoying the fullness of his cock as it teased at the entrance to her womb, as it threatened to knock her up, if it hadn't already. Her eyes rolled up, more saliva slipping free of her mouth, her breathing heavy, her tits jiggling. Tears streaked her cheeks, a consequence of the earlier confession, of the admission that she loved his cock.

Kent exploded inside her then, using his grip on her ass cheeks to grind her against his pelvis, even as her tits continued to jiggle around his face. He jerked, hips bucking up into his wife's cunt, and he sprayed hot seed deep within her as she passively accepted it, squirming and panting in pleasure alongside him.

When he finished, he let go of her and slumped down onto the bed, staring up at her, her cheeks warm, her breasts rising and falling with each successive breath. She was his now, wasn't she? Was there any resistance left in her? Certainly not as regarded sex. He had no doubt he could tell her to clean his cock with her lips and she'd do it without a second thought. His dick twitched inside her a bit at that thought, and she softly moaned, her eyelashes fluttering as she started to ride him again.

Kent's hand reached up, grabbing Adeline by the hips, arresting her movement. She let out a guttural whine, her eyes turning down to him, looking so unbelievably pitiful. Despite her strength, despite her size, his small hands were enough to force her to completely stop. "I need to know something, Addy," he told her, and she looked down at him, looking ready to say anything he wanted if it would get her more cock. "Have you left 'Radley' behind? Will you try to be a proper, feminine wife for me?"

Adeline swallowed at that, some hesitation visible in her features as she considered the question. She wanted him to fuck her, and answering correctly would get him to keep doing so. She knew it was right for him to help her become a feminine wife. She'd enjoyed doing chores and taking care of Kent when she'd been directed to. So why was she hesitating at all? What was even left to fight against? "What do you want me to do?" Was the question that finally spilled out of her mouth.

Kent smiled up at her. It wasn't quite an answer to his question, but by the look on her face, he didn't need words to know that she'd silently and willingly surrendered her former masculinity. All that was left was getting her properly acclimated and a few more commands as he made her his. He squeezed her ass cheeks as he considered what to say.

"First," he told her, "I want you to write a goodbye letter to Radley. You'll tell him how happy you are now that you're Adeline, and how you're glad that you'll never be him again."

Adeline's cheeks bloomed with color, the humiliation implicit in Kent's request not lost on her... but nevertheless, she lifted herself off his pelvis, collecting a pen and paper, sitting down at Kent's desk, and starting to write. He just watched her naked body, enjoying the sight of her breasts rising and falling as she wrote.

When she'd finished, she presented the letter to him for his approval.

> Dear Radley,
> 
> Goodbye.
> 
> I'll never be you again. I'll never have a cock again. I'll never make fun of Kent's dick again. All my old friends will never be my friends again, because I'm a woman, now.
> 
> I'm happy, though. I don't have to study for school ever again. Kent fucking me feels so much better than jerking off ever did. I like taking care of him, doing chores for him. I like gagging on his cock, getting fucked in the ass and cunt. I like feeling him spray his cum inside me. I like it when he watches my naked body while I do other things. I like just being near him.
> 
> I'm glad that I'll never be you again. I'm happier this way.

Adeline looked at him, her expression slightly nervous as he read through it. He finally finished, putting it to one side. "Good girl," he told her, rising from the bed, gently taking hold of her chin. "Your duties as my wife are to cook me meals, clean my house, and take care of my sexual needs whenever I want. Do you understand?" He forced her to nod, but she would have done so anyway. He pulled her gently down, and kissed her on the lips, as if he was sealing a pact, finishing off a magic spell that would consign her to this new role, never to fight back against him again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Adeline began to learn all the domestic skills that Kent expected her to from his mother. Cooking, cleaning, even makeup and style in general, learning to be a proper woman. As long as she got his cock, she was more than happy to go along with it all, and she even found herself enjoying the tasks that her newfound place in life demanded of her. The Lavesian collar saw to that.

Kent saved up money from allowance, part time work online, and just in general, getting ready to buy a second wife in anticipation of using his formula again. He showed off Adeline, in all her new outfits that he'd bought her, and she learned to relish it quite quickly, always feeling comfortable as long as he was around, enjoying wearing skimpy clothes more than chaste ones thanks to the various commands he'd implanted in her.

At school, Kent's hardest class was the same as always - physical education. Even without Radley around to bully him and publicly humiliate him, there was always Li.

Li was of Xinese descent, having immigrated to Ambrose when he was seventeen, along with his father and mother, receiving special allowance, his mother having been fit with a Lavesian collar as a precondition of her immigration. The problems of gender imbalances had struck the Xin Empire particularly hard, old ethnic and religious tensions in the vast territory flaring up sharply due to the lack of women. It produced countless refugees scurrying off to various other, more stable nations. Li's father was of the fairly well-off civil service and dominant ethnic group, but he saw the way the wind was blowing and chose to move to the far more stable Ambrose with his wife and son.

He was also an extremely rough physical education teacher, seeming to take delight in punishing whichever of his students were the least physically capable, and that naturally included the slight, boyish Kent. During various exercise-oriented games - analogous to dodge ball or volleyball - it always seemed that Li would take full advantage of the opportunities presented to him to smash balls into Kent's face and stomach, leaving him reeling and bruised, only coarse insults coming out in response to the ineffectual work.

Having seen just how delightful it was to turn a muscular, powerful bully into a submissive little bitch, it's easy to understand just why Kent decided to make Li his next target. "Here you go, Mr. Li," Kent said, offering up a water bottle that he'd laced with his pill.

Li took the drink with savage force, practically ripping it out of Kent's hand, and sucked down the water with gusto. Kent tried not to smile too hard as he watched his teacher glug down the cool water, knowing what the consequences would be. "Don't think I'll go easy on you," Li told Kent, as he crushed the now-empty water bottle in one hand. "You need to exercise more, get some meat on you. Just because you managed to buy a wife, don't think you can just be some girly little bitch. Ambrose needs real men."

Kent nodded. "Yeah. It does," he agreed, trying not to smirk too hard, before he stepped back to the gymnasium, going to exercise as best as his slim body could manage.

Li came back to school the next day. No one else noticed the change, or at least, not the significance; unlike Radley, who'd been turned in by his own mother, Li lived alone, so he simply had bound her breasts and worn baggy clothes. It disguised her gender, at least for a bit. The Xinese gym teacher was obviously on edge, and Kent served as her personal stress ball; almost the entire class period was taken up with her hurling balls at Kent, even the other students being surprised at just how harsh Li was being with him.

Kent managed to endure it, though. He knew the reality of Li's condition, so all he had to do was reveal it to the other students. He wound up paying one of the more popular sports players a significant sum of money to fill a bucket with water and dump it out over Li's head; as he'd hoped, the water made her loose clothes stick to her chest, revealing the feminine shape beneath. Her stammered denials, hurried movements to the bathroom to change, they didn't and couldn't change the reality of what happened next. Within the hour, she was collected by the police and disappeared from school.

Kent monitored the online wife auctions, of course. Just as last time, it took a few days for Li to appear on there, another angry, belligerent late bloomer of a wife whose market value was incredibly low. It was spiked a bit over Radley's - her exotic features, as a Xinese woman, attracted some interest - but not enough to be out of Kent's price range, and he bought her.

Li arrived at Kent's home much the way that Radley had, wearing a white smock, a delivery handler syncing Kent's account to her collar. Li glowered at Kent, seeming practically on the verge of biting the boy's head off, but she couldn't speak, having been muted just as Radley had been.

Once the handler was done, Kent spoke. "Follow me," he commanded, just as he had to Radley weeks prior, and Li was force-marched up to his room. He drank in her body as he settled down on his bed. Adeline was down in the kitchen with his mother, making dinner for the family.

Kent reached for Li's ass cheek, squeezing the supple flesh of it. She grit her teeth in response, her eyes narrowing at the boy. Unlike Radley, who towered over Kent, Li was the same height as him, their eyes level with one another as he played with her ass cheeks, both hands now groping and squeezing the flesh. She couldn't stop him, the Lavesian collar keeping her from defying him in any way, including this one. "You are a sexy Xinese bitch, aren't you?" He told her, smugly smirking as she silently raged at him, still on silent from the delivery handler's work. "Let's introduce you to my first wife. Addy!" He called out. "Come on up, you've got a sister-wife."

Adeline soon emerged in the doorway. She was wearing a simple spaghetti-strap top that showed off her muscular stomach, as well as a skirt that just barely covered her panties. Her hair had grown out a bit further, but it hadn't been that long, only gaining an inch or so of length. "Oh! It's Mr. Li. Or Ms. Li, I suppose." She gave the former physical education teacher a wave, earning a confused look from the teacher. "I used to be Radley. I'm Adeline now, though," she informed her new sister-wife. "Don't worry, Kent will be rough with you at first, but he'll get softer on you as time goes on. Right, darling?"

Kent's dick was rock hard as he enjoyed the look on Li's face, the way she just twitched, unable to do anything as he continued to grope her ass.

"Oh, stay there," Kent said, letting go of Li's ass, stepping over to where he'd framed the letter that Adeline had written, all those weeks ago, when she'd completely accepted her new role in life. Li just stood there, swallowing in tension. "Read this," he ordered, handing her the letter, "and don't damage it," he added.

As she did so, he took out his phone to input a first command, his cock already rock hard as he contemplated what he'd do to her. He could see the silent horror in her eyes as she read the letter, and he added a new command, to lodge itself in her brain over the course of the night - that she'd experience lust whenever she felt degraded.

That done, he took the letter back, putting it down on his desk, admiring his new Xinese wife, her foreign, exotic features intensely arousing, as was the glower of hate. He felt the same rush he'd felt back when he first acquired Adeline, all the potential revenge he could get, plus a newfound certainty and confidence that came from having done this before. Li had no chance; he knew that much from his experience with Adeline.

"Hm. First thing's first, you're no longer allowed to wear clothes around the house, so strip."

Li tried to resist, but the collar was more powerful than all her willpower; less than a second after she'd failed to begin the action, it took charge, grasping the base of the smock, pulling it up and over her head, revealing her toned body. The simple bra and panties that she'd come into the home wearing under there were soon stripped away as well, leaving her naked as the day she was born. She covered herself - rather ineffectually - but she couldn't move away, couldn't shout her anger, could only flush furiously as Kent eyed up her naked body.

Like Adeline before her, she had an unshaven bush, though hers was rather more sparsely covered, more a v-shape above her cunt than the all-encompassing pubes that Adeline had had. Kent ran his eyes over her newly-naked body, the only thing adorning her being the Lavesian collar that meant she was absolutely his, unable to resist his every whim.

Kent's hand reached out for her, his hand gently stroking her shoulder, sliding to her supple breasts - smaller than Adeline's, but no less beautiful for it - gently squeezing one as he pushed aside her arm effortlessly, the Lavesian collar forcing compliance there, too. "Oh, and you're forbidden from covering yourself when I'm looking," he told her. Immediately, as if pulled by an unseen force, her arms left her breasts and pelvis to go to her sides, her cheeks glowing with humiliation, her eyes burning with rage. Kent just smirked, his hand sliding down to her ass cheek, squeezing it in his hand. "You have nice tits, and a nice ass," he added, squeezing her thighs. "All this muscle, you must have worked hard to make yourself into a sexy, muscular bitch for me, didn't you?"

Li's mouth opened, but no words came out. Kent hadn't permitted her to speak yet, so she was unable to.

"You know," he added, fingers brushing at her cunt, sending a spark of electricity right up her spine, "Adeline had a thicker bush than you. It must be because you Xinese were all meant to be women, so you don't have much hair down there."

All Li could do was twitch in rage as she was felt up by this boy almost half her age.

"You're expected to keep yourself in shape," Kent told her. "You'll also be performing wifely duties alongside Addy," he explained. "She'll be showing you the ropes. You don't mind, do you, Addy?"

"No, of course not, darling," Adeline said. If it was good for her to become an ideal wife by Kent's guiding hand, it was just as good for the same thing to happen to Li.

"Good. Now, you can talk," Kent said, preparing to continue.

"You slimy, loser, little Ambrosian-"

"Silence," Kent commanded immediately. She was cut off, unable to speak further. His hand came down on that sculpted, muscular ass of hers, sharp and hard. She jerked in surprise at pain at the sensation, not having expected it at all. "You will learn to behave yourself," he told her, in no uncertain terms, considering her. It was obvious she wasn't ready to learn anything domestic, not at her stage of resistance.

Kent considered her for a few long moments, staring her down. "Lean over the bed, put your ass in the air," he commanded, and again, Li resisted mentally, but the collar ensured compliance. Her hands pressed against the mattress, her ass raised in the air. Adeline watched her husband in silence, anticipating what was about to happen with a certain degree of arousal. Would he fuck her like that? Would she get to see his thick, massive cock? She swallowed the saliva that began to pool in her mouth.

Kent's hand struck Li's ass, and a certain amount of disappointment ran through Adeline, though nevertheless she watched her husband as he struck her new sister-wife's ass again and again, leaving pink marks. "You are only allowed to speak in order to beg me to stop," he informed Li. She whimpered in response, but an amount of pride reached her face that Adeline couldn't help but notice.

"There's no point in having pride anymore, Li," Adeline told her, as her husband struck the new girl's ass again and again. "The sooner you submit, the happier you'll be. He can make you happy, you know? Make you enjoy everything. Fighting back doesn't accomplish anything but making yourself sad."

The sound of hand striking ass resounded in the room, and Kent was rock hard from spanking the Xinese beauty that was currently bent over the bed. Her quiet, sobbing whimpers were music to his ears, but even then, she still failed to beg him to stop. Her pride prevented it.

That was fine. "Get me the rope," he told Adeline, who quickly fetched nylon rope for her husband and master. With a little finesse, he soon had Li on her back on the bed, her ankles tied to her wrists, her body trussed up like a pig. He admired her naked, muscular body, the one that belonged to him. He even enjoyed the proud sneer on her face, the way she hatefully stared up at him, his cock twitching at the sight.

"You're a woman now," he informed Li, unzipping his pants, fishing out his cock. Adeline shuddered at the sight, licking her lips automatically, a thrill of arousal at the sight of her husband's cock the inevitable result of seeing it. "You need to learn what a woman's body is like." He rubbed his dick at her slick entrance, her body lubricating itself in anticipation. "This Ambrosian is going to take you. To breed you. Just as it should be. Xinese bitches like you were born to get fucked by big Ambrosian dicks," he informed he, gripping her thighs, getting ready to claim his new wife like that, to thrust into her virginal cunt.

She remained stony and silent even then, just glowering up at him. It wasn't the collar in action keeping her quiet - she was allowed to plead for him to stop - it was her own sense of pride. That just made the situation all the sexier for Kent, though.

Kent took his phone out, enjoying the look on Li's face as she watched him play with it, his thumb flicking absently through menus. He rubbed his cock against her slick sex, teasing her with the possibility of fucking her, while not actually doing anything just yet. He played with her sensitivity as he kept going like that, setting it so that her pussy would be so hypersensitive when his cock was in her, that she couldn't help but constantly come. He also raised the sensitivity of her ass in general by a significant margin, before putting the phone down and to the side.

"What do you think, Addy?" He asked, glancing over at his first wife. "Do you think Li is sexy?"

Adeline paused, considering the question, looking down at the glaring body of Li as Kent kept teasing her cunt with his cock. Her eyes kept flicking over to Kent's cock as it rubbed at his new wife's cunt, teasing her like that. "She is attractive," Adeline finally said, "but I don't feel anything from it." She glanced down at herself, then shrugged. "I guess I'm only attracted to men, now that I'm a woman."

Kent pressed his tongue against his cheek, then finally settled on a course of action, pulling back, rubbing his cockhead at Li's asshole. "You're allowed to speak, but only if it's to beg for me to use your pussy," he told her, before slamming his cock inside her as hard as he could, grinding his dick deep within her in a long motion, groaning as he went. She squirmed and jerked, saliva and spittle escaping her mouth as she twitched in response, her eyes rolling around in her head. Her whole body clenched, every muscle tightening, and it gave Kent the most wonderful massage in her ass.

His hand came down, striking her ass, making her tear up at the intensified pain, her whole body twitching momentarily. Her eyes spun again, tears beginning to slither down her cheeks as she was used like that, degraded utterly, abused like the bitch she now was. Her vision swam at the pain and pleasure mixed together, Kent's body a barely comprehensible image as he wormed his way deeper and deeper inside her. Anything had to be better than this, she reasoned, even giving up a bit of pride. "Fuck, my, pussy," she pleaded.

He laughed at that, pulling out of her ass, and slamming into her cunt unceremoniously, taking her virginity in a heartbeat. Her brain completely whited out, then, her whole body jerking wildly, moans turning into gurgles as a single, continuous orgasm rushed through her. There was nothing but intense pleasure, when her husband seized her virginity like that, no thought capable of forming in the wild, white hot pleasure that melted her brain and cunt alike. Kent groaned at the feeling of her pussy, hot and convulsing as it massaged his dick.

With her like that, completely insensate, her pussy working over his dick like crazy, Kent could hardly be blamed for being curious about the limits of her current state. He could, perhaps, be considered sadistic for testing it by slapping her face with an open-palmed strike, but Li didn't care. Only pleasure existed for her in that moment, spittle slipping free from her mouth as she stared blankly at whatever her head happened to be directed at from the latest slap, her eyes completely unfocused. He kept slapping her, his cock throbbing inside her hot cunt from the raw feeling of power he was experiencing and enjoying, breathing in deeply as he took in her naked, muscular body like that.

After a half-dozen slaps to her face, whether with palm or knuckles, his attention moved down to her tits. He slapped them with either hand, sharp strikes, but again, whatever pain Li's mind was capable of processing was utterly overwritten by the intense pleasure that came from his cock, and that simple fact kept Kent rock hard inside her as he enjoyed abusing her like that, striking her tits over and over again, leaving pink marks across the supple flesh, her nipples diamond hard from her constant state of unceasing pleasure.

Adeline watched with some interest, curious as to what the intense pleasure would do to Li's mind, if she'd ever be able to experience something like that, or if it would turn the Xinese woman into a sex-addled slut. Adeline wanted to be a proper wife; it meant she still had some control over herself, over her life, and she did enjoy making Kent happy, even if that was entirely the collar's doing. Right now, all Li could do was serve as a passive receptacle for Kent's cock.

He truly could do anything to her that he wanted. He growled and gripped her tits roughly, using them like handlebars as he started to pump away, fucking his hog-tied second wife like she was a toy. She had no complaints. She couldn't so much as think to verbalize them, much less take any note of how cruelly he was mistreating her tits. She was just his cocksleeve in that moment, drool slipping free from her mouth, her entire body pink and sweaty with arousal and abuse.

Eventually, Kent bottomed out and exploded inside his new toy's pussy, firing hot semen up inside her, groaning as he did. "I'm going to knock you up, you Xinese bitch," he breathed out, the words almost nonsense to him but nevertheless spiking his own pleasure. "Thank me, thank me."

When her conscious mind failed to produce the requested show of gratitude, the collar took over, seizing control of her moaning mouth, forcing words out of it. "Thank you, thank you," her lips intoned, and that helped him really spurt out every last droplet he could inside her. When he was completely finished, he finally pulled out of her, and she collapsed against the bed like a puppet with the strings cut, her brain swimming desperately as she tried to recover her senses in the afterglow of what had just happened. Stinging pain existed on her cheeks, her tits, her ass, and a disgusting sticky feeling in her cunt that she knew the cause of even though she could scarcely remember anything since Kent had stuck his dick in her cunt.

Kent moved over to her face, gently grasping one of her buns - her hair had still been done that way, either by the professionals when she was processed, or else by herself - and pressing his cock against her lips. She whimpered softly, but she still had prohibited speech, so she couldn't vocalize any complaints. "Clean up my dick with your mouth," Kent commanded.

She had no choice but to obey, her tongue cleaning up his cock. It had so recently been in her ass, and she could till taste as much on his cock, making her gag a bit. Kent just smirked. "If you'd been a good girl from the start, then it wouldn't taste like that," he told her, patting her head. "Addy, take her to the showers. She can't exactly take herself."

Adeline nodded, grabbing the gym teacher around where she was hogtied, hefting her up. Kent stopped her by grabbing her ass cheek through her short skirt, and she turned to him immediately; he kissed her on the lips firmly, just for a few seconds, and then pulled back. "You're a good wife, Addy."

"Thank you, darling," she said, before she continued on her way to the showers. Kent flopped down on the bed, enjoying the faint give, and wound up falling asleep before Adeline got back. She wound up putting the hog-tied Xinese woman at the foot of the bed, stripping naked, and cuddling up to her husband, playing big spoon to his little spoon.


End file.
